Manzanas de Sangre
by SombraSST
Summary: Emma Swan es una estudiante universitaria que vive con su amiga Ruby y su madre. Cuando Regina Mills, una vampiresa centenaria y su "madre", Anzu, entre en su vida, su mundo dará un traspiés absoluto. ¿Qué será más fuerte? ¿Los sentimientos que Emma tiene por la vampiresa... o el temor a que pueda hacerle daño?
1. Pies de plomo

**Vampiros. Que gran tema. Sería pretencioso llamarme a mí mismo experto pero, desde luego, soy un apasionado desde siempre. Y si bien tengo relatos antiguos sobre vampiros por aquí, ninguno desde hace tiempo en el que sean algo prioritario. Espero que os guste lo que tengo por aquí. ¡Empecemos!**

* * *

 _Regina (Flashback)_

Mientras descendía del carruaje. No dejaba de pensar en lo poco que me apetecía viajar en barco. Había quien consideraba que un crucero era todo un placer, pero lo cierto es que yo me mareaba. No dejaba de pensar en aquel viaje que me esperaba. Como siempre, mi dama de compañía me servía de escolta. Y yo no había dejado de observar aquellos dos billetes de primera clase.

Pero eso sería al día siguiente. En aquel momento, me estaba escapando. Soy una princesa, después de todo. El trono de Inglaterra algún día sería mío. Pero hasta entonces, estaba en mi mano tener un poco de libertad. Y por eso me encontraba bajando en aquel momento frente a aquel club, frecuentado por gente que, de verla mi madre, probablemente me exigiría que me alejase todo lo posible.

Pero yo no acudía por la compañía. Lo hacía por la música. Por aquella voz dulce que se escurría entre las personas mientras entraba en el local. Una voz que, como un hechizo, llenaba la estancia. Mis ojos se dirigieron a la mujer que entonaba.

Iba vestida con un vestido rojo, ceñido a su cuerpo. Su larga melena roja caía sobre su rostro, tapando uno de sus ojos. Llevaba guantes negros hasta el hombro. Sujetaba el micro con dulzura, como si se tratase de un viejo amigo.

 _Never know how much I love you_

 _Never know how much I care_

La dama se bajó del escenario, y con precisión felina, se deslizó entre los asistentes. Noté cómo la devoraban con la mirada y no pude evitar sentirme algo celosa. Los instrumentos se pegaban a su voz como las miradas a sus curvas mientras ella paseaba.

 _When you put your arms arround me_

 _I get fever that's so hard to bear_

 _You get me fever_

 _When you kiss me._

Sus ojos y los míos se cruzaron, y entonces la mujer corrigió su rumbo, y caminó hacia mí. Notaba cómo mi pulso se aceleraba mientras la pelirroja se encaminaba en mi dirección. Se acercó y puso la mano sobre mi pecho, empujándome sobre la silla. Mi corazón se saltó un latido.

 _Fever When you hold me tight_

 _Fever in the morning_

 _Fever all throught the night_

Nunca había escuchado una letra tan fuerte como aquella, tan intensa, y tan directa. Aquella mujer había terminado susurrando en mi oído, y yo había sentido un estremecimiento que había envuelto todo mi cuerpo, sin poder evitarlo. No fue hasta que se apartó cuando pude notar aquello brillo rojizo en los ojos de la mujer.

 _Regina Mills_

_ ¿Te parece que esa es la forma correcta de contar esa historia?_ Alcé una ceja._ Yo no lo recuerdo así.

Anzu lanzó una risa y se acomodó en el sofá de aquel tren. Yo sabía bien que le gustaba rememorar el pasado. La noche en que nos conocimos, hacía mucho tiempo. Cualquiera diría que había sido hace bien poco, sin embargo.

_ Babeabas por mí, Regina._ Dijo ella, abriendo las cortinas.

Acababa de anochecer, y las vistas desde aquel tren eran hermosas. Anzu se acarició el anillo instintivamente mientras me miraba.

_ Sólo porque me hipnotizaste._ Me quejé. Ella lanzó una risotada._ ¿Dónde vamos esta vez?

_ A Boston._ Dijo ella._ Ya he falsificado el papeleo.

_ Profesora de historia, ¿Esta vez?_ Pregunté, mirándola._ ¿En la universidad?

_ Así es._ Dijo ella.

Yo bufé. Había sido yo la que había dicho que quería adquirir un título universitario de una vez. Estaba cansada de ser una inculta. Y probablemente, eso me aseguraría que nos tuviésemos que quedar en Boston los cuatro años que duraría la carrera.

 _Emma Swan_

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. Había despertado sudorosa, pero no precisamente de terror. Había vuelto a soñar con aquella mujer pelirroja. Había sentido su mano sobre mi pecho. Era una noche clara, iluminada por el fulgor de la Luna. La casa estaba silenciosa. Me delicé hacia la cocina y cogí una manzana roja de un pequeño montón que había sobre un bol, en la mesa. Había una notita al lado.

 _Mamá y yo nos vamos de marcha._

 _¡Tú sigue estudiando, que sé que tienes un examen pronto!_

 _Ruby_

Solían hacer eso una vez al mes. Confieso que me resultaba tierno pensar en madre e hija saliendo juntas. Éramos una familia bien avenida. Confieso que, cuando mis padres murieron, pensé que iba a estar siempre sola. Pero Anita me acogió. Y fue una suerte. Suspiré, lamentando a su ausencia, y traté de volver a la cama. Era mejor que tratase de olvidar aquel sueño calentorro. No tenía caso.

 _Regina Mills_

Era noche cerrada. Pero mis ojos veían a la perfección en aquel momento. Caminaba por las calles, observando los bares de la zona. Boston era una ciudad concurrida. Y yo tenía sed. Solíamos cazar solas. Vi a una chica que salió de un local. Estaba sola. Confieso que tengo cierto fetiche. Me gustan las rubias… Sí, quizá suene algo simplista. Y por tanto me acerqué sin prisas a aquella mujer.

 _Elsa._

Anna, como siempre, había ligado. Los chicos se le tiraban encima. Supongo que a todos le gustaba lo "atontorable" que era. Yo lo intentaba pero… está claro que mandaba las señales de que era fría. Odiaba estar sola. ¿Acaso era una mujer tan fría? ¿Era mucho soñar con tener una vida feliz junto a alguien que me quisiera?

Había terminado por dejar a Anna detrás y salir sola del local. Suspiré, mientras me metía las manos en los bolsillos y me disponía a marcharme a casa, para cenar sola otra vez.

_ Disculpe._ Me dijo una voz.

Me giré, y mis ojos se buscaron a la persona que había hablado. Se tropezaron con una mujer de unos treinta muy bien llevados, que me miraba con esos dos ojos color chocolate tan atractivos. Se acercó y yo no me veía capaz de hablar.

_ Soy nueva en la ciudad… ¿Podría decirme cómo llegar al parque?_ Me preguntó.

Normalmente no aceptaría una invitación así. Pero lo cierto es que aquella mirada que me lanzó me dejó atontada. Asentí lentamente y comencé a andar. La mujer no dio su nombre mientras andaba, siguiéndome hasta el bosque.

Fue cuando la miré y vi sus ojos, emitiendo un fulgor rojizo. Sus agudos dientes brillaban bajo la luz de la Luna. Yo estuve tentada de gritar, pero no lo hice. La morena me tomó con fuerzas, y me tapó la boca. Sentí cómo los colmillos agudos se clavaban en mi cuello y ahogué un grito, sintiendo cómo todo se nublaba.

 _Regina Mills_

Había atacado demasiado deprisa. Había estado muy ansiosa, pero lo cierto es que ya era tarde para parar. Dejé a la jovencita sobre la hierba, sintiéndome frustrada.

_ Vas a dejarle un par de moratones muy feos.

Di un respingo al ver a Anzu. Sus ojos, de un carmesí intenso, me revelaban que ella ya había cenado, al igual que yo. Tenía una mirada inquisitiva. Aunque la trataba como una madre, jamás me había parido, y por ello no me echaba la bronca. Pero se le daba muy bien lanzarme pequeñas puyas.

_ Aparta, yo me ocupo._ Dijo, con cierto tono dulce.

Anzu esparció un ungüento sobre las heridas de la joven, que aún se quejaba. La mujer pelirroja hablaba con palabras maternales, mientras borraba de la memoria de la rubia lo que acababa de vivir.

_ ¿No vas a decirme nada?_ Pregunté, inquieta.

_ En absoluto._ Dijo Anzu, tranquila._ Es una ciudad nueva, y te has descuidado. Intenta que no se repita.

Iba a decir algo, cuando un sonido familiar atravesó la noche. Un aullido de lobo. Me estremecí. Sentí algo que era nuevo para mí. Una sensación en la parte trasera de la cabeza, que me recordaba al pánico.

_ Eso no es un lobo._ Desde que conocía a Anzu, aquella era la primera vez que sonaba intranquila._ Regina… Márchate. Vete a casa. Te encontraré allí.

 _Anzu Stealer_

Aquello no era un lobo. Era una criatura bien distinta. Podría huir, junto con Regina, pero no aquella noche. No pondría en riesgo su vida. No tras ese sonido. Aquel enorme lobo no tardó en hacer acto de presencia. Gruñó y yo, por instinto, siseé. La criatura se apoyó sobre sus cuartos traseros. Deseé tener una espada en la mano en aquel momento… pero no la tenía, porque hacía muchos años que llevar una espada en el cinturón estuviese mal visto.

El licántropo se alzó sobre sus cuartos traseros, gruñó, por instinto, y sus ojos amarillos se clavaron en los míos. Podía ver el impetuoso deseo que daba la juventud. ¿Sabría si quiera aquella criatura lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Sería consciente el ser humano que se escondía tras aquella bestia lo que hacía?

La criatura lanzó un rugido, y se lanzó contra mí. Yo siseé, y lancé el puño. Cuando impactó, la bestia salió despedida hacia atrás, y gimoteó. Mi anillo había golpeado su ojo. La plata reaccionó con facilidad, provocando que se diese la vuelta y saliese huyendo. Me acerqué a la joven que había dejado Regina allí. No podía abandonarla si había licántropos por la zona. La tomé en brazos y volví a las carreteras.

 _Emma Swan_

Me sentía algo mareada. Mi habitación estaba hecha un verdadero caos. Bostecé sonoramente y me puse en pie. Aún faltaba bastante tiempo para entrar en la facultad. Acababa de amanecer. Oía a Anita y a Ruby hablar en la cocina. Me puse una camiseta y bajé a la cocina. Me sorprendí cuando me encontré a Anita sujetando una chuleta contra la cara de su hija.

_ ¿Qué ha pasado?_ Pregunté.

_ Tu hermana ha tenido una pelea de gatas por intentar robarle el chico a otra._ Anita alzó una ceja._ Nunca aprende.

_ Es una loba._ Dije. Por algún motivo me miraron fijamente, como con miedo._ ¿Qué? Sólo era una broma.

Me senté a la mesa y me acaricié el pelo mientras me ponía un cuenco de cereales. Me había llegado un correo el día anterior, informándome de que ya había llegado la nueva profesora de historia. Lo que significaba que no tendría un descanso a medio día.

_ Guau… que pinta tiene ese ojo._ dije, cuando Ruby se quitó la chuleta.

No daba realmente la impresión de que estuviese simplemente morado. El párpado daba la impresión de estar quemado. Pero Ruby estaba bien. Ella se curaba rápido. No recordaba haberla visto nunca enferma. Bostecé y le di un beso en la mejilla.

_ Cuídate ese ojo, voy a la facultad._ Le dije._ No te metas en líos.

 _Varias aburridas clases más tarde…_

Historia era una asignatura obligatoria para mí. Mi sueño es ser periodista, y no terminaba de entender el motivo por el cual era tan importante. No obstante, me senté en el banco. Cogí el boli y lo mordisqueé. A mi lado se sentó una mujer.

No pude evitar mirarla… porque era guapísima. Tenía una presencia que hacía que cualquiera se la quedase mirando. La morena se quedó a mi lado, sacando sus libros y un bolígrafo negro, que golpeteó ansiosamente contra la libreta. La profesora aún no había llegado, pero ella ya estaba revisando el temario.

_ Soy Emma._ La saludé, provocando que me mirase.

_ Regina._ Me saludó, extendiendo la mano. Se la estreché.

Admito que siempre he sido un poco lanzara, y lo cierto es que aquella chica me había gustado a primera vista. Sin embargo, me sentí distraída cuando la profesora entró.

Era la mujer con la que había soñado. La pelirroja de mi sueño. Negué con la cabeza, confundida. Regina tosió, y yo volví a la realidad.

_ ¿Te preocupa algo, Emma?_ Preguntó.

_ No, nada._ Noté, por un segundo, un extraño furor en aquellos ojos del color del chocolate.

_ Mi nombre es Profesora Stealer._ Dijo, escribiéndolo en la pizarra._ Y voy a enseñaros historia.

Regina estaba concentrada, mirando a la profesora. Yo la miraba a ella. Negué con la cabeza y volví a mirar a la profesora Stealer, que estaba mirándonos. Por un instante me pareció que me miraba a mí directamente.

_ Sé que muchos de vosotros creéis que la historia no tiene significado. Pero, sin embargo, os dejaré ver que esta historia está muy viva… y cuánto podemos aprender de ella.

 _Ruby_

_ ¿De modo que te atacó un vampiro en pleno parque?_ Preguntó mi madre, mientras extraía los restos de carne quemada de mi ojo. Algo que me provocaba gritos.

_ Sí… así fue._ gruñí._ ¿No teníamos un trato con su reina?

_ Vamos a tener una conversación muy instructiva con esa mujer. Mallory va a pagar por esto.


	2. Deseo

**Mika... Mika... Mika... si te tengo atrapada, no pienso soltarte... eso tenlo por seguro.**

 **Kykyo... si no puedo hacer una historia de vampiros con interés, he fracasado como escritor. Agradezcamos que no es el caso.**

 **fanclere... aquí va otro episodio. Este es más intenso que el anterior.**

 **En este episodio no sale Emma... intentad no echarla mucho de menos.**

* * *

 _Anzu Stealer_

Era inevitable al llegar a una gran ciudad no encontrarse con una colonia de vampiros. Si bien algunos íbamos por libre, había otros que dependían de alguien. Alguien a quién… afectuosamente… llamaban reina. La reina de un clan de vampiros… es un ejemplar muy antiguo. En ocasiones, más de la que me habría gustado, se trataba de un original.

Y, lamentablemente, este era el caso. Los originales solían ser tremendamente egocéntricos. Se creían por encima del resto. En cierto sentido… solían serlo. Sin embargo… el original más antiguo que quedaba con vida… era Vlad el Empalador. Y ninguno de los dos había salido bien parado del día en que nos encontramos.

La reina de la colonia de Boston se llamaba Mallory y, por no variar, se refugiaba en las profundidades de un club nocturno. No me costó entrar. No tuve más que dejar que mis ojos cambiaran de color para que el hombre de seguridad se apartase a mi lado.

Era humano. Una marioneta, me imaginaba. Descendí, para encontrarme una escena que no era nueva para mí. Una tenue luz rosa apenas iluminaba un local en el cual al menos la mitad de los que había dentro eran vampiros. Había chicas bailando contra la barra… humanas. Es difícil resistirse a una llamada como esa. Las damas que mostraban los contornos de sus pechos… que apenas dejaban espacio para ocultar sus otros encantos.

Y sobre todo, la forma en la que más de una jugaba con el pelo para mostrar y ocultar el cuello. Las habían entrenado bien… eso estaba claro. Esos gestos me daban… hambre. Sin embargo, no había acudido allí a desayunar. Había ido a ver a Mallory.

De modo que me dirigí al reservado. No hubo preguntas, decididamente, me estaba esperando. Ella debía saber que yo había llegado. La puerta se abrió ante mí, y me encontré con una mujer rubia, que tenía sus rojizos ojos encendidos. Cuando nuestros ojos se cruzaron me percaté de que no debía tener más de cien años. Sin embargo, era una original, a pesar de todo.

 _Mallory_

No había sido fácil aplacar a la líder de los lobos al saber que un vampiro había atacado a su preciosa hijita. Mantener una tregua con los lobos no era precisamente fácil. Pero tenían pocas normas. Una de ellas era… que no nos metiéramos en su bosque las noches de luna llena. Y aunque era una estupidez tener que llevar un horario lunar, ninguno de mis chicos me había desobedecido con respecto a eso.

Por lo tanto, tenía que haber una vampiresa que no tuviese que ver conmigo, una forastera. Y ahora, esa misma mujer se presentaba ante mí. ¿Acaso conocía la gravedad de lo que había hecho? Sencillamente, me resultaba imposible dejarla marchar sin más.

Sin embargo, debo admitir que me quedé paralizada cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Podía sentir… algo en ella. Algo que nunca antes había visto. Pesar. Un pesar mayor que el que hubiese visto en los ojos de nadie.

Y por eso, me contuve de dar mi orden directamente, a pesar de que todo el mundo estaba preparado. Era mayor de lo que me esperaba.

_ Saludos, majestad._ Dijo, haciendo una leve reverencia._ Me presento ante vos con humildad. Mi nombre es Anzu Stealer.

_ Mi nombre es Mallory._ Dije, mirándola._ Bienvenida a mi ciudad, querida.

_ Noto… cierta hostilidad en tu tono de voz._ Dijo, mirándome.

_ Verás… tenemos un pequeño acuerdo con los licántropos y… es posible que tú… lo hayas puesto en riesgo._ Dije, mirándola a los ojos. Ella bufó.

_ Y supongo que ahora vas a intentar matarme… con esa chica que me lleva observando desde detrás de la cortina. ¿O con el gorila que está tras la puerta?

Me habría quedado pálida si mi piel tuviese color. Parecía que mi plan de atacar por sorpresa, no servía para nada. Sin embargo lancé un grito, y atacaron de todas formas.

Anzu no se movió. Pude ver cómo sus ojos tomaban un tono azulado y hubo un resplandor. Una espada y un hacha que emitían que un fulgor del mismo color hicieron acto de presencia y se lanzaron contra los chicos. Les atravesaron y los dejaron pegados a la pared. Cuando Anzu cerró los ojos cayeron al suelo, pues las armas habían desaparecido.

_ Escucha mi contraoferta, Mallory._ Dijo, suspirando._ Organizas un encuentro con el lobo al que agravié y le pediré disculpas. Y si ella quiere matarme… pues no me defenderé.

_ Está bien._ Dije, mirándola. Estaba claro que era peligrosa… mucho más de lo previsto._ Lo organizaré. Y más le vale respetar el acuerdo.

_ Ahora si me disculpa, debo conseguir servicio para mi morada._ Dijo._ Quizá vuelva pronto. Me gusta tu local.

_ Gracias._ Contesté, con voz trémula.

 _Regina Mills_

La mansión en la que viviríamos, era enorme. Anzu no solía conformarse con poco. También influía el hecho de que ella sabía que yo era de la más alta cuna y que acostumbraba al lujo. Era una mansión victoriana, que me recordaba a palacio. No había tardado nada en dejar mis cosas en el armario. Había dejado mi portátil sobre la mesa y estaba repasando cuando escuché la puerta abrirse.

Anzu había ido a ver a la reina, y por lo que sabía después iba a buscar servicio. Y no, no se trataba de gente para la limpieza, eso estaba resuelto. Cuando bajé, me la encontré entrando a la casa con dos chicas. A una de ellas, la conocía, la había mordido la noche anterior. Era la rubia. La otra chica era pelirroja, y notaba cierto parecido. Supuse que serían hermanas.

Las dos iban disfrazadas… de vampiro. Confieso que me extrañó que Anzu escogiese a dos personas que nos ofendían de ese modo. Sin embargo, debo admitir que eran bellas… y que ese toque del maquillaje tenía cierto atractivo.

_ Buenas noches, Regina… esta es Anna, y a Elsa ya la conoces._ Me dijo, mientras me entregaba a la Rubia.

_ Soy para ti, ¿Entonces?_ Preguntó, mirándome._ ¿Me enseñas los colmillos?

_ Anzu… ¿Podemos hablar un momento?_ Le pregunté.

_ Claro, vamos a la cocina. Tengo que dejar allí la compra de todos modos._ Dijo, cogiendo una bolsa que llevaba.

Me acompañó a la cocina y empezó a colocar las cosas. Había comprado un poco de todo. La comida era uno de esos pequeños placeres que nos podíamos permitir a pesar de no necesitar, era como respirar. No hacíamos daño a nadie con ello.

_ ¿Por qué has traído a estas frikis?_ Le espeté, algo enfadada.

_ Porque les encantan los vampiros._ Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros._ Menos esfuerzo en control mental. Me aseguro de que no le hablen a nadie de nosotras y ya está. Esa Elsa está loca porque la muerdas. Hazme caso, te caerán bien. Y no, antes de que me lo preguntes, no, no son fans de crepúsculo.

_ Está bien saberlo._ Reconocí._ Entonces… Elsa para mí… y para ti la menor… eres una pederasta… ¿Lo sabías?

_ Es mayor de edad y yo tengo veinticinco años._ Nos miramos, y nos echamos a reír.

_ Está bien… me adaptaré._ Dije, de mala gana._ Si tú dices que son buenas chicas…

_ Esta noche lo podrás comprobar… te quedas a solas con ellas._ Dijo, mientras cerraba los armarios, había terminado.

_ ¿Te vas sin cenar? ¿No quieres estrenar el cuello de tu amiguita?_ Le pregunté, cruzándome de brazos.

_ Ya he cenado. Tengo una cita importante. Resulta que los licántropos y los vampiros de por aquí tienen un trato con los licántropos… y anoche le di un puñetazo a uno. Tengo que disculparme. Para que no intenten matarnos.

_ Llegamos y ya te metes en un lío… y te preocupaba mi comportamiento._ Le dije, alzando una ceja.

_ En fin, Regina. Si me matan, encargarte de la casa.

Cualquiera diría que lo que decía era preocupante. Pero su tono demostraba una total pasividad, como si hablase de ir a la compra o salir a comer.

_ Nos vemos luego, entonces.

 _Ruby Lucas_

Confieso que no esperaba ver las consecuencias de que se rompiese el acuerdo. Pero, por otro lado, me sorprendía que la vampiresa en cuestión hubiese venido a disculparse. Hasta donde yo sabía, los vampiros eran demasiado orgullosos para algo así. Mi madre no hablaba nada bueno de ellos. Estaba sentada en un tocón ya que, irónicamente, el punto del encuentro, era el bosque.

No oí a la mujer llegar. Casi daba la impresión de que había aparecido frente a mí. No había afinado mi oído lo bastante, y no la había oído. Pero allí estaba, frente a mí, una vez más. No me dio tiempo a decir nada, antes de que se pusiera de rodillas.

_ Quiero pediros disculpas por haberos atacado._ Dijo, en un susurro, sólo lo bastante alto para que yo lo oyeses.

Me sentí un poco… aturullada, pues nunca había imaginado a un vampiro disculpándose así. Y mi ojo ya estaba casi curado del todo.

_ Acepto tus disculpas._ Dije, tratando de sonar solemne.

La mujer alzó la vista, y nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Me observó y no pude evitar fijarme en esos ojos marrones, que me miraban con detenimiento.

_ Si te sirve de consuelo no te habría pegado de saber que eres una joven tan hermosa.

Me sonreía, mientras se ponía en pie. Aquello era muy extraño… fuera de lugar. Le retiré la mirada. Nuestras razas eran acérrimas enemigas… y sin embargo a ella eso era algo que no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo.

_ Ya puedes marcharte._ Dije, mirando al suelo.

Pareció entender mi mensaje, porque se puso en pie y se marchó. Esta vez pude verla pasear hasta que el bosque pareció tragársela. Tenía el presentimiento de que no sería la última vez que nos veríamos.

 _Regina Mills_

La cena fue silenciosa. Yo decidí no comer, pero mis ojos estaban en Elsa. La miraba, y ella me devolvía la mirada de vez en cuando. Anna parecía aburrida. Estaba claro que le daba rabia no pasar la noche con Anzu. Pero iban a tener mucho tiempo para conocerse a partir del día siguiente. Anzu estaba privándose de divertirse por asegurar nuestro futuro… como siempre había hecho.

_ Muchas gracias por la comida._ Dijo Anna, algo tímida.

_ Es lo menos que podemos hacer…_ Dije, mirándolas.

_ Hay que alimentar al ganado._ Dijo Elsa. A su hermana se le escapó una risa nerviosa.

_ No digas eso… no sois ganado._ Dije, mirándola.

_ Bueno… vas a ordeñarme más tarde…_ Dijo, mirándome con ojos seductores.

_ No creo que lo haga si sigues con esa actitud.

_ Lo siento… lo siento… sólo bromeaba._ Dijo, en perfil mucho más bajo.

_ Disculpa. Es que… no quiero que pienses que soy como esos vampiros de película. No quiero que creas que no me importa la gente a la que muerdo.

_ ¿Por eso te pones nerviosa?_ Elsa y yo cruzamos la mirada._ Eso dijo Anzu… que me dolió porque estabas nerviosa.

_ Sí, así es. Aún me aterra… matar a alguien sin querer._ Confesé.

_ ¿Nunca has matado a nadie?_ Fue Anna quién habló en esa ocasión.

_ No_ Negué con la cabeza._ Anzu me hizo ver que eso me marcaría para siempre.

La conversación continuó por otros derroteros. Elsa al parecer también estudiaba en la universidad, por lo que tendríamos que ir juntas. Anna estaba… digamos que bastante menos ocupada. Elsa no quería decirlo, pero estaba claro que Anna pensaba más en pasarlo bien que en sus estudios.

Estábamos conversando, cuando empecé a sentir un retortijón. Estaba hambrienta. De un hambre que ninguno de los alimentos que habíamos ingerido podía saciarme. Noté cómo mis colmillos clamaban por salir, y mis ojos debieron teñirse de rojo, porque las chicas detuvieron la conversación de improviso.

_ Supongo que Regina y yo deberíamos subir ya._ Dijo Elsa, divertida.

_ Sí, ya lo veo._ Dijo la pelirroja, con tono dramático._ Yo me quedaré aquí sola viendo la televisión… esperando que Anzu venga por mí.

Elsa no me puso trabas, me tomó del brazo y subimos juntas. Me dijo que le gustaban mis colmillos, y que el color de mis ojos era muy sexy. Yo no pude evitar sonreír. Tenía hambre, pero quería hacer las cosas con calma, o Elsa se llevaría una pésima impresión de mí.

La tumbé sobre la cama, acariciando lentamente su cuello con los dedos. Notaba la velocidad a la que su pulso corría. Rápido… pero no lo bastante. Le deshago la trenza que lleva, y huelo lentamente su pelo, notando cómo se estremece.

Mi nariz explora su perfil, hasta llegar a su cuello. No tiene marcas de mi última visita. Le doy un leve beso en el lugar en el que días antes la mordí y noto que emite un leve quejido.

_ No te pongas nerviosa…_ Le dije, en un susurro.

_ Estoy emocionada… es todo._ Dijo, algo turbada.

Ella no puede recordar con exactitud lo que pasó la otra vez. Es como si fuese la primera vez que un vampiro la muerde. Y puedo entender su emoción, especialmente cuando tiene tanta fascinación con nuestra raza. Lo hice con paciencia. Di un leve tirón a su vestido y se lo quité con facilidad. Esperaba que Elsa se cubriera… pero no lo hizo.

_ Eres muy hermosa…_ Susurré, acariciando su flanco.

_ Tú… tú sí que eres hermosa._ Me dijo, mirándome. Temblaba.

Me aparté un poco y me deshice de mi vestido, dejándolo caer a un lado. Pude notar la mirada de Elsa clavada en mis pechos, y escuché cómo su corazón comenzaba a bombear salvajemente contra su pecho. Ese sonido… que me excitaba tanto. Sentí cómo mis ojos brillaban.

Elsa se acercó, temerosa, pero yo la tomé con decisión, la atraje hacia mí, y la besé con intensidad. No pude evitar morder su labio antes de separarnos. Notaba como el apetito y la lujuria se apoderaban de mí. Mis manos arrancaron con decisión la diminuta prenda que tapaba la intimidad de Elsa, así como la mía y me arrojé sobre ella.

Elsa consiguió quitarme el sostén, a pesar de la velocidad de mi movimiento, y metió la cabeza entre mis pechos. Noté cómo sus dientes me mordían, ansiosamente. Algo que no hizo más que elevar mi excitación a cotas más elevadas.

Elsa gritaba de placer. Y cuando subió su rostro y nos besamos una vez más, escuché su corazón, presa de la adrenalina, bombeando con todas sus fuerzas. Fue entonces cuando, no sin cierta rudeza, perforé su cuello, provocando que lanzara un hondo gemido.

_ ¡Joder, sí!_ gritó, presa del deseo.

Bebí con intensidad, mientras ella no dejaba de gemir. Entrecerré los ojos mientras bebía, presa de múltiples orgasmos que ambas compartíamos. Cuando estuve saciada la liberé y nos quedamos tumbadas sobre la cama, mirándonos.

_ Ha sido increíble._ Dijo, en un quedo susurro, pues estaba agotada.

Iba a responder, pero el cansancio finalmente venció a Elsa y se quedó dormida. Ella tenía su habitación, pero aquella noche, yo me tumbé con ella.


	3. Temor

**Vale, vale... ya os doy dosis de Emma. ¡Pero la prota es Regina, eh! En el próximo episodio... MÁS REGINA.**

 **Siempre hay que empezar por ahí, Kykyo... hay que construir el misterio.**

 **Mika... que son muchas historias... ocho... y me temo que pronto serán nueve... le tengo un vicio... Ya, ya... más Emma, lo he anotado xD**

* * *

 _Anzu Stealer_

¿Qué significa ser un vampiro? Hay pocos que realmente lo entiendan. No significa simplemente vivir dejando pasar el tiempo. Al menos no para mí. A veces hay que recordar. A veces hay que observar. El tiempo para los humanos es efímero. Si vives la vida como un humano, no durarás mucho tiempo.

No era la primera vez que visitaba Boston, pero habían pasado más de doscientos años desde entonces. Mis dedos acariciaron el asfalto que sabía que años antes había sido apenas un camino de tierra. Pensé en pasar por el puerto, para revivir viejos tiempos, pero la verdad es que ya llegaba tarde. Regina llevaría el coche aquella mañana.

Yo me dirigía a la universidad, cuando, al cruzar la calle, sentí un golpe sobre mis piernas y me caí al suelo. Cuando alcé la mirada, mis ojos toparon con un escarabajo amarillo chillón que me hizo pensar que a lo mejor llevaba dormida al menos medio siglo. La conmoción que acababa de sufrir tendría que ver. De día no me recuperaba con tanta facilidad. Había que invertir mucha energía en no acabar pulverizada por el sol.

_ ¡Profesora!

Me incorporé, con la ayuda de una joven de cabellos de oro que me resultaba familiar. La había visto en el aula el día anterior.

_ Tú… Te llamabas Emma, ¿Verdad?_ Pregunté mientras, aún mareada, me sentaba en el asiento del copiloto.

Bajé el parasol para intentar generar algo de oscuridad, aunque supuse que Emma creería que lo hacía con el objetivo de mirarme en el pequeño espejo que había allí. No me había herido.

_ La llevo al hospital.

"Hospital" Esa palabra hizo sonar todas mis alarmas. Pocos habían sido los vampiros tan idiotas como para ir a un hospital, y si había vivido tantos años no era por haber hecho estupideces.

_ ¡No!_ Negué._ Vamos a la universidad, estaré bien.

_ Pero… profesora…

_ ¡O me llevas a la facultad o te suspendo!_ Le grité.

Me había alterado más de lo debido, pero no iba a permitir que las cosas saliesen mal. Aún me ponía nerviosa, eso era una buena señal. Significaba que mi instinto de supervivencia seguía estando alerta a pesar de la confusión.

_ De acuerdo, profesora… la llevo a la facultad._ Dijo Emma, tensa.

Entrecerré los ojos y me quedé dormida. Necesitaba unos segundos para descansar. Quizá unos minutos.

 _Emma Swan_

La profesora Stealer me estaba dando miedo. Se había puesto muy tensa. No quería que me suspendiese. No sé, quizá los hospitales fuesen contra su religión o algo parecido. Se había quedado dormida. Me asusté. Iba a comprobar su pulso, cuando el móvil de la profesora sonó. Acababa de aparcar, por lo que lo cogí y me lo llevé al oído, descolgando.

_ ¿Hola?_ Pregunté.

La voz que me respondió la reconocí. Era la chica que había conocido en clase, la que se sentó a mi lado, Regina. Me sorprendió encontrar a una alumna llamando a una profesora.

_ ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde está Anzu?_ Preguntaba.

_ Ella… bueno, ha tenido un accidente. Quise llevarla al hospital… y se negó. Quiso que la llevara a la facultad.

Hubo una pausa al otro lado de la línea en la que no escuché ni tan siquiera una respiración. Cuando Regina habló, lo hizo con voz pensativa.

_ Llévala a su despacho. Nos encontraremos allí._ Dijo Regina, en voz baja.

Me colgó. Noté bastante tirantez en su comentario. Aunque no era de extrañar. Anzu había tenido un accidente, y cuando supiese que la había atropellado, no iba a ser fácil.

 _Regina Mills_

_ ¿Qué le pasa?_ Elsa parecía angustiada.

_ Al parecer ha tenido un accidente._ Murmuré._ Por suerte a la tal Emma no le ha dado por llevarla al hospital.

Sería un desastre. Ya había estado yo una vez en el hospital y habíamos tenido que borrar la memoria a todo el mundo y salir pitando. No quería repetir aquello.

_ He quedado con ella en el despacho de Anzu. Voy para allá.

_ Muy bien, vamos._ Dijo la rubia, saliendo del coche.

_ No. Tú vas a clase. Ya es sospechoso que intervengo yo._ Le dije, mirándola.

Elsa suspiró. Se acercó y me besó en la mejilla.

_ Llámame si pasa algo, ¿Vale? Y no preocupes a Anna si no es necesario.

La mayoría de personas que habíamos cogido como "servicio", solían tener bastantes problemas para aceptar una orden. Elsa y Anna eran bastante razonables.

Corrí hacia el despacho, y me encontré a Emma fuera, mordiéndose las uñas. Me acerqué, y sus ojos azules chocaron con los míos. Parecía que había estado llorando. No pude evitar recordar cuanto había llorado en brazos de Anzu el día en el que me convirtió en vampiro… el día en que había muerto.

_ Eh… tranquila._ Le dije, sentándome con ella._ ¿Qué pasa?

_ Tendría que llevarla al hospital._ Me dijo._ Es que… la atropellé.

_ Estará bien._ Le dije._ Te lo prometo. Ella es dura.

_ Me dijo que cerrara las cortinas y que me fuera._ Suspiró._ No sé qué hacer.

_ Espera un segundo.

Me acerqué y miré por una rendija. Anzu estaba sentada en su sofá, con una copa en la mano, mirando las cortinas corridas. Estaba perfectamente, cómo era de esperar. Si Emma supiese… no estaría tan alterada. Cerré la puerta y me acerqué a la rubia.

_ Estará bien._ Le dije._ Vamos, Acompáñame a la cafetería.

Anzu no iba a dar clase con la excusa del accidente, de modo que podía llevarme a Emma para la cafetería, de forma que pudiese relajarse, y me aseguraría de que se mantuviese callada. No nos convenía que andase aireando esas cosas.

_ ¿Y por qué llamabas a Anzu?_ Me preguntaba la rubia, mientras nos sentábamos a tomar el café.

_ Soy su hermana mayor._ Mentí.

Era irónico, porque Anzu, que contaba con muchos siglos a sus espaldas, aparentaba tener apenas veinticinco años. Y yo, que aún tenía mucho que ver del mundo, aparentaba tener casi cuarenta. De modo que siempre había tenido que decir que era la mayor o, incluso, que era su madre.

_ ¿Y vas a sus clases? No harás trampas con las notas, ¿No?

Bromeaba, lo que me dejaba claro que se lo había creído, así que pude relajarme un poco mientras daba un sorbo a mi café.

_ No, yo voy a ganarme mis notas._ Le dije, sonriendo._ Me importa el título.

_ ¡Ya, ya! ¡Yo sólo bromeaba!_ Gimoteó.

Admito que la señorita Swan ponía una cara muy mona cuando creía que me había ofendido. Pero no era el caso, decididamente.

_ Tranquila, Swan. Sólo te seguía el rollo._ Le dije.

_ Y… ¿Qué tal es Anzu dando clase? Como el primer día sólo se presentó y no explicó los contenidos._ Comentó.

_ Es magnífica. Casi como si hubiese vivido lo que te está contando._ Dijo, en un susurro._ Te va a encantar.

Emma, a simple vista, no daba la impresión de ser una estudiante muy aplicada. Llevaba la mochila de lado y entreabierta. Tenía aspecto cansado, como si la noche anterior hubiese estado de marcha, y además había empezado el día atropellando a una profesora, por si fuese poco.

Estaba con mis pensamientos, cuando un hedor conocido llenó mis fosas nasales. Para tapar mi evidente reacción, me llevé el café a los labios. Era una reacción instintiva en los vampiros cuando un licántropo se acercaba. Anzu sabía domarla, pero yo aún no era una experta.

Mis ojos se cruzaron con los de una joven de ojos azules. Mis instintos provocaron que me tensara cuando se sentó con nosotras. El brillo salvaje en sus ojos, que por un instante se tiñeron de amarillo, me dejó claro que a ella le gustaba tan poco mi presencia como a mí la suya.

_ Emma… ¿Qué es eso de que has tenido un accidente?_ Le preguntó, mirándola.

_ No ha sido nada grave, estoy bien._ Dijo, bajando la mirada._ Todo va bien, ¿Verdad, Regina?

_ Sí, nada de lo que preocuparse.

Aunque a mí lo que me preocupaba era precisamente aquella mujer. No era plato de buen gusto para ningún vampiro compartir el tiempo con un hombre lobo.

_ Emma… ¿Puedo hablar con tu amiga un momento a solas?_ Preguntó.

_ Tengo algo de prisa._ Dije, mirando mi reloj._ Pero puedo dedicarle un momento, si quiere.

Emma, sintiendo que le atacaban los problemas, se apartó un poco y se fue a otra mesa. No parecía tener ni idea de lo que se cocía entre la chica y yo. La joven se sentó frente a mí, y esta vez permitió que sus ojos se tiñeran de amarillo por completo.

_ Que haya aceptado las disculpas de tu compañera no significa que podáis drenar a mi hermana como si fuese un buffet libre._ Me recriminó.

_ ¿Hermana?_ Pregunté, mirando a Emma._ Pero si ella es…

_ Sí, es humana, ¿Y qué?

_ ¿Cómo esperabas que supiera que era familia tuya?_ Le dije, lógica._ Además… ni siquiera habría hablado con ella si no hubiese atropellado a Anzu con su coche.

_ ¿A tu compañera?_ Preguntó, apagando sus ojos.

_ A mi amiga, sí._ Compañera me sonaba a pareja, y Anzu distaba mucho de eso._ Además, Emma y yo vamos a clase juntas. Nos cruzaremos tarde o temprano. No tengo ninguna intención de morderla.

_ Más vale que no…

_ Si me disculpas, tengo clase._ Le dije, cortándola._ Y Emma también.

Lo ofendida que sí que me sentí con aquel ataque no se podía narrar con palabras. Los vampiros no éramos monstruos que sólo se dedicaban a chupar la sangre y que se negaban a establecer relaciones con las demás personas. Tenía delito que un licántropo se creyese con mayor capacidad emocional que yo.

_ ¡Espera!_ Emma se acercaba a mí, con la mochila cayendo tras ello._ Vamos juntas a clase.

 _Mallory_

No podía quitármela de la cabeza. A pesar de que la líder de las licántropos me había dicho que nuestro tratado seguía siendo fuerte, aquellas armas de color azul… eran algo que no había visto antes. Y cuando le entregué mi alma a un demonio para vivir eternamente, no lo hice esperando tener que tener dudas como esa.

Por suerte, tenía ayuda con ese tema. Atravesé las puertas de lo que, a ojos de muchos, no era más que un negocio de una vidente más. Los videntes, por lo general, eran farsantes. Sin embargo, existían un grupo, extremadamente reducido de ellas, que realmente tenían el don. Y por eso había puesto mis pies en esa tienda.

Confiaba en el criterio de Úrsula para esos temas. Ella me daría la respuesta que estaba esperando por un precio. Por suerte para mí, no había clientes aquella mañana. Di la vuelta al cartel de la entrada, para indicar que estaba cerrado.

_ Siempre vienes en el mejor momento, Mallory._ Murmuró._ Tienes el don de la oportunidad.

_ Necesito que me hables sobre esto.

En mi bolso guardaba una bolsa hermética, y de ella extraje un largo cabello rojo que había quedado en el suelo de mi despacho cuando contraatacó. Úrsula, que había recibido de mí ese tipo de indicaciones más de una vez, cogió el pelo, lo aplastó con su mano derecha, y cerró sus ojos.

_ ¿Y bien? ¿Qué edad tiene?

Úrsula dejó caer el cabello sobre la mesa. Eso era algo que no había visto nunca. Sus manos, temblorosas, sudaban.

_ No… no lo sé…

_ ¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

_ Jamás he visto a un vampiro tan mayor… debe tener más de mil años…

_ No digas tonterías. Los vampiros se extinguieron hace setecientos años. Todos murieron en la guerra contra los licántropos. Y no fue hasta que Drácula se alzó, que nuestra especie retornó desde lo que había quedado en ser sólo historia.

_ Parece… parece que no todos murieron.

_ No puedo creerte.

_ Déjame que te lo muestre._ Dijo, extendiendo la mano.

Se la cogí, observando cómo tomaba el cabello de nuevo, y cerré los ojos. Mi visión, sin embargo, no quedó en la oscuridad. Me encontré en lo que parecía un prado. Podía sentir el olor a muerte llenando el lugar. Y entonces fue cuando lo observé, iluminado por la tenue luz de la luna.

El licántropo más grande que hubiese visto en mi vida. Debía medir tres metros. Sus ojos, completamente amarillos, miraban a través de mí. Tenía varios dientes rotos, pero los que aún conservaba, brillaban, afilados como agujas. Me contuve, recordando que aquello era una visión y nada más.

Aun así, los cadáveres de mis congéneres, deshaciéndose a mi alrededor, y los humanos, hechos jirones, no era en absoluto agradable, ni fácil de asumir.

Escuché pasos a mi espalda, y me giré. Y entonces la vi, la mujer del club. Iba vestida de cuero, y de su cinto colgaba una espada. Sin embargo, no desenfundó ante la bestia que, sedienta de sangre, se lanzó a por ella. La vampiresa, sin embargo, dio un salto y cayó tras el animal.

Anzu ya tenía entonces los ojos llenos de pesar. Casi parecía haberle dado una advertencia a la criatura para que se retirara. Pero los licántropos no se caracterizaban por su capacidad de raciocinio. La criatura se lanzó contra la pelirroja que, sin embargo, no movió un músculo. Tan sólo la estela de su cabello, pareció moverse, producto del viento.

Y entonces, esa mirada enrojecida, llena de pesar, se tiñó de azul. Y, tal como había sucedido en mi local, un arma de color azulado apareció frente a ella. Una, que, sin embargo, sólo fue el preludio de otra… y otra más. Y así, una tras otra, emergieron para formar un pequeño arsenal, que flotaba alrededor de la vampiresa.

Ella, sin embargo, desenvainó la espada de plata. Hubo un grito, y las armas atacaron en conjunto a la criatura, sin cuartel. Espadas y lanzas se clavaron sobre su piel, mazas golpearon sus extremidades. Anzu lanzó la espada, que atravesó su pecho y produjo un sonido agónico de las fauces del animal. Y en lo que duraba un pestañeó, Anzu reapareció frente a la criatura, sacó el arma y, de un tajo, le cortó la cabeza.

No pude evitar sentir una arcada cuando ese torrente de sangre ponzoñosa empezó a manar del cuello de la criatura y cubrió por completo a la vampiresa. La cabeza rodó hasta mis pies, recuperando el aspecto de un ser humano, el de un muchacho.

Se escucharon aullidos en la oscuridad. Sin embargo, cuando la mujer siseó, se acallaron al instante. Sólo yo vi cómo se desplomaba, apoyándose en la espada.

Cuando abrí los ojos en la tienda, lo hice con miedo. Tenía un horrible presentimiento. Uno que tendría que compartir… No con Úrsula, si no con alguien que realmente supiese a la amenaza a la que me enfrentaba.


	4. La Verdad

**Me alegra que te guste, Kykyo. Espero que no os moleste el drama de Anzu. Pero esta vez es importante.**

 **Mika... eso ya lo respondí en el primer episodio. Es adoptada, sí.**

 **Bueno, dcromeor, los flashbacks irán viniendo, sobretodo en referencia al pasado común de Anzu y Regina.**

* * *

 _Regina (Flashback)_

Subir a aquel barco me producía un mal presentimiento. Estaba algo confusa. Era seguro, nada me indicaba lo contrario, y sin embargo, cuando abandoné el embarque y finalmente estuve dentro, no pude evitar sentir una sensación de malestar. Mis ojos captaron a la mujer pelirroja que había visto la noche anterior en el puerto. Intenté acercarme, pero mi dama de compañía me detuvo.

_ Majestad… vaya con cuidado._ Me dijo._ No puede usted mezclarse con la plebe.

Suspiré, aletargada. Hacía apenas un año que acabábamos de entrar en el siglo XIX, y yo sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirme como si siguiésemos anclados en el siglo pasado. Seguían tratándome como si fuese de cristal.

_ Me gustaría ir a mi camarote._ Mentí.

Lo cierto es que lo que me apetecía era hablar con aquella mujer. Pero tendría que esperar a que todos durmiesen para poder buscarla. Y por ello dejé que me llevaran a mi camarote, y me acosté temprano. Debían ser sobre las tres cuando me escabullí entre los guardias y, olvidándome de que llevaba sólo el pijama puesto, me deslicé por los camarotes de primera clase. Sin embargo, no la vi en ninguno de ellos.

Aunque alguien me descubriese no podría decirme nada. Después de todo… en fin, es una de las ventajas de ser reina. Finalmente decidí salir a cubierta. Era una noche despejada, y el barco daba la impresión de estar completamente parado a pesar de que se veían las ondas que producían las olas.

Encontré a la mujer apoyada sobre la barandilla. Sus ojos, brillantes, parecían observar a través de la negrura como si el cielo estuviese tan claro como a medio día. Giró la cabeza cuando me acerqué, y una sonrisa adornó sus labios.

_ ¿Me estáis siguiendo?_ Preguntó.

_ No… yo sólo…_ Me mordí el labio, nerviosa.

_ Tranquila… cosas más raras he visto. He visto a una pareja que casi se cae por la proa al anochecer.

 _Emma Swan_

No dejaba de estar preocupada por la profesora, pero Regina estaba en calma mientras tomaba sus apuntes. Todos ordenados y bien colocados. Yo hacía media hora que me había perdido, y ella escribía tan deprisa que tenía que hacer pausas para que la profesora siguiese hablando. Lo cierto es que me había quedado tan embelesada mirándola que no me había dado cuenta de que yo misma no estaba tomando apuntes.

Regina me miró a los ojos y me dedicó una sonrisa. Me pareció ver un brillo rojizo en sus ojos por un instante.

_ Voy a tener que pasarte los apuntes. ¿Verdad? Quítate a la profesora de la cabeza, anda. Estará bien. Hazme caso._ Me dijo._ La verdad es que me parece tierno que te preocupes tanto por alguien a quien acabas de conocer.

_ Yo… bueno, soy responsable, después de todo.

_ Oye… ¿Qué te parece si después de clase te llevo a casa y así ves que está como una rosa?_ Me preguntó.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja, sin poder evitarlo. Y lo cierto es que no estaba pensando ya en Anzu.

 _Anzu Stealer_

Aunque ya me había recuperado, lo que imperaba ahora era el apetito. Tenía que beber, y por ello había conducido de nuevo a la mansión. Sabía que Anna estaba allí. Después de todo, ella no tenía ningún lugar al que ir. La encontré en el salón de la casa, viendo la tele medio adormilada.

_ Adivino… ¿Vienes a comer?_ Me preguntó._ Elsa me ha comentado lo del accidente.

_ Así es._ Confesé._ Siento irrumpir así.

Me senté junto a ella y le acaricié el pelo con dulzura. Ella me miró a los ojos, los suyos resplandecían. Estaban tan vivos que casi me partía el alma lo que estaba a punto de hacer… o al menos, me dolería si tuviese un alma que pudiese partirse.

_ No te sientas culpable._ Me dijo, en un susurro, pasando el dorso de la mano por mi rostro.

_ Es difícil no hacerlo después de tantos años._ Me sinceré.

Anna hizo a un lado su cabello y me mostró su cuello. Sonreía, invitándome. Era difícil decir que no a algo así.

_ No te tortures más. Estoy aquí para eso, Anzu.

Le di un suave beso en el cuello antes de clavar mis colmillos sobre su piel. La rodeé con los brazos, sintiendo su estremecimiento. Estaba caliente. Su sangre hervía a medida que cruzaba mis labios. Notaba esa conocida sensación de excitación y deseo envolviéndome. Ana gimió, clavando sus uñas sobre mi piel, y nuestros ojos se cruzaron una vez más cuando me aparté.

Se quedó observando mis ojos enrojecidos, mis colmillos agudos como cuchillos. Su mirada expresaba adoración. Los humanos siempre terminan adorando aquello que más daño puede causarles. Es un clásico. Pero no pude evitar sonreír, plegando los agudos colmillos.

_ Eres muy hermosa…_ Susurró.

_ Sólo crees eso porque soy un vampiro._ respondí, con el mismo volumen de voz.

_ No deberías menospreciarte de esa manera._ Susurró, acercándose y depositando un beso sobre mis labios.

_ Anna… querida. Si me conocieses la mitad de lo que me conozco yo… no harías eso.

 _Mallory_

Odio las bibliotecas. Son un lugar que no me agrada. Odio leer, nunca pasé mucho tiempo dedicada a eso. Y, sin embargo, sabía que lo que necesitaba, precisamente, era una rata de biblioteca. Y por eso me encontraba rodeada por todos aquellos libros. Sin embargo, los ignoré todos y me dirigí directamente hacia lo más profundo de la biblioteca.

En la esquina más alejada de la entrada, encontré a la persona que estaba buscando. Bella era su nombre. Y sabía que se pasaba el día allí leyendo. Sus padres, influyentes en lo que a brujería se refería, tenían un amplio trato con mi colonia. Y su hija ya veía a los vampiros como algo natural, parte de un secreto que sabía que tenía que guardar.

Me senté frente a ella y le dediqué una sonrisa que ella correspondió. Tenía claro que iba a pedirle algo, porque ambas sabíamos que de lo contrario, no habría ido a aquel lugar horrible en el que la gente se encerraba para leer.

_ ¿De qué se trata esta vez? ¿Ogros, duendes?_ Preguntó.

_ Esta vez… es cosa de magia. Una que no había visto nunca antes.

_ ¿Y quién la tiene?_ Preguntó.

_ Una vampiresa. La más antigua que he visto jamás._ Le dije, en un susurro.

_ No sabía que vosotros podéis hacer magia.

_ Normalmente no._ Reconocí._ No sé cómo puede hacer eso.

Bella alzó una ceja, parecía sorprendida. Lo cierto es que debía llevar algo que se lo permitiese. Algún objeto mágico que lo permitiese. Pero no se me ocurría cuál.

_ ¿Y qué hace exactamente?_ Bella ya estaba rebuscando entre los libros que había más cerca.

_ Pues… tiene armas. Aparecen de la nada. Resplandecen. De un color azul._ Dije, tratando de recordarlo.

_ ¿A su alrededor? ¿Cómo una barrera?_ Preguntó Bella.

Eso no lo había hecho en mi despacho. Pero recordé la visión del licántropo, y cómo había sucedido exactamente lo que Bella acababa de describir.

_ ¿Cómo sabes eso?_ Pregunté.

_ Estás de suerte. He leído sobre eso hace muy poco. Y no es algo común._ Me dijo, cogiendo un libro especialmente gordo y dejándolo caer sobre la mesa.

Hubo un pequeño estruendo que provocó que nos mandasen a callar. Bella, sintiéndose culpable, un sentimiento que yo no compartía, se colocó delante de mí y abrió el libro por una de las páginas centrales. Mis ojos se calcaron en el diseño de algunas armas que encajaban con las del círculo defensivo. Algunas, sin embargo, no aparecían dibujadas.

_ Este poder del que me hablas pertenecía a los faraones de Egipto. O al menos eso decían.

_ ¿Insinúas que la vampiresa viene de allí?_ Preguntó.

_ Si fuese así… yo en tu lugar tendría cuidado. Hace más de dos mil años que esta cultura se extinguió.

 _Regina Mills_

Emma Swan me preocupaba. Y no por su peluda hermana, aunque admito que no había muchos precedentes de licántropos adoptando a humanos. Era un riesgo, casi tanto como el que supondría para nuestra especie el hacer lo mismo. Los humanos eran peligrosos si no se los tenían controlados.

Iba a invitar a Emma a la cafetería antes de nada. Lo cierto es que para mí el dinero nunca había sido un problema. Anzu se encargaba de todo. Yo no tenía del todo claro la forma, pero tenía una tarjeta de crédito cuyo saldo nunca se agotaba.

_ Entonces… ¿Os acabáis de mudar? ¿Desde dónde?_ Preguntó.

_ Desde Maine. Un pequeño pueblo llamado Storybrooke._ Dije.

Era el último lugar en el que habíamos estado. Y lo cierto es que se me hacía muy lejano. Quizá volviésemos algún día. Era un pueblo pequeño y lo cierto es que se vivía de forma bastante tranquila. Quizá demasiado tranquila, porque lo cierto es que tenía la sensación que el mundo estaba parado allí dentro.

_ Suena genial. ¿Os mudáis a menudo?_ Preguntó._ No tienes cara de ser de Maine.

_ Nací en Londres. Sí, viajamos mucho._ Le comenté, algo tensa._ No me apetece hablar de eso.

_ Lo siento.

Parecía que había notado mi dolor. Lo cierto es que detestaba tener que moverme de un lado a otro como si fuéramos fugitivas. Suspiré, apartando la mirada.

_ Deberíamos irnos ya.

 _Mallory_

Aquella noche no había luna llena, por lo que nada impedía que yo vagase por el bosque. Ni yo, ni la vampiresa que tantos sin sudores me había causado. Me costó encontrarla. Y sin embargo, ella parecía estar esperándome. Se encontraba apoyada en un tronco, con una sonrisa tristona en los labios.

_ Desde que te vi sabía que no ibas a ponerme las cosas fáciles._ Dijo, suspirando._ No eres la clase de mujer que se queda con la superficie. Tienes que llegar a lo más hondo. Y por eso estás aquí.

Parecía increíblemente tranquila una vez más. Daba la impresión de que nada podía alterarla, de que nada podía tener el más mínimo efecto sobre ella. Era algo que, honestamente, me ponía de los nervios. El intentar matarla se me pasaba por la cabeza.

_ Mis fuentes dicen que tienes más de dos mil años._ Le dije, muy seria._ Eso es imposible.

Suspiró y se giró, mirándome una vez más. Sus ojos antiguos me observaban como se mira a un niño. Nunca me habían mirado de ese modo. Tampoco me resultaba agradable.

_ En realidad tengo unos tres mil._ Dijo._ Tus fuentes me han subestimado.

_ No hay vampiros tan antiguos._ Dije, observándola._ Todos murieron durante la guerra.

_ No todos._ Su tono se ensombreció._ Yo sobreviví.

_ ¿Cómo sobreviviste?_ Pregunté, mirándola.

Anzu se giró y bufó, dándome la espalda y comenzó a andar. La seguí, acercándome con intención de llamar su atención. Le puso la mano sobre el hombro y tiré de ella para que me mirase.

_ ¿Cómo sobreviviste?_ repetí.

Anzu me apartó de un empujón, que hizo que me estampase contra un árbol. Pero quería mi respuesta. Una respuesta que ya intuía que no iba a gustarme. Volví a poner la mano sobre su hombro, y ella respondió violentamente. Su calma parecía haberse desvanecido.

_ No te importa._ Me dijo.

_ Discrepo._ Le escupí.

Anzu negó con la cabeza y se internó en el bosque. Ella era más rápida que yo, veía mejor que yo, era más fuerte. Pero yo no podía soportar la idea de que una mujer como ella pudiese vencerme, poner en peligro a mi colonia.

Ella había hablado con los licántropos sin miedo. Y esa… esa magia que tanto me preocupaba. No obstante, terminó por detenerse en un claro a pesar de que sabía que podía seguir. Sin embargo, yo también podría alcanzarla con el tiempo. Y ella lo sabía.

Se había sentado en un tocón y me miraba, como si mis ojos azules fueran para ella simples ventanas a mi alma, que podía atravesar con una facilidad que no dejaba de sorprenderme.

_ ¿De verdad quieres saber cómo sobreviví? ¿Quieres saber por qué soy la única que quedó en pie?_ Preguntó, poniéndose frente a mí, mirándome fijamente.

_ Sí. Quiero saberlo.

_ Porque los maté a todos, Mallory… por eso.


	5. Fuerza interior

**La verdad, es que últimamente me está costando mucho escribir con lo mal que va la serie... pero cuando estaba por rendirme, he decidido volver a ver el primer capítulo... y lo admito, ha ayudado bastante a volver a ver los personajes como en su día fueron ^^**

 **dcromeor... lo explicaré, no te apures, que lo explicaré. No ahora, pero lo haré.**

 **Y más intenso... Kykyo... más intenso se hará.**

 **Siempre hay motivos, Mika. La gente no comete un DOBLE GENOCIDIO por aburrimiento, eso te lo aseguro.**

* * *

 _Mallory_

_ ¿Cómo que los mataste a todos?_ Me temblaba la voz.

_ Tal como sueña. A ambos bandos… los aniquilé casi por completo. Supongo que debió sobrevivir algún licántropo… o estarían extintos._ Suspiró._ Lo que no esperaba es que surgieran nuevos vampiros originales. Los demonios siempre haciendo de las suyas.

Puede parecer que estaba ante un monstruo. Y quizá fuese así si lo que hubiese dicho lo hubiese hecho con un tono frío y descorazonado. Pero había una tristeza en sus palabras… mientras fingía que se reía, que lo desmentía por completo. Me quedé en silencio, mientras la observaba.

_ Y ahora… ¿Qué harás? ¿Enviar a los tuyos en mi contra? ¿Me obligarás a hacerlo otra vez?

Intentaba parecer amenazante… pero la voz le temblaba. Le dolía jugar con aquello. Y, por primera vez, tenía la sensación de que había humanidad en aquella mujer que, hasta entonces, me había parecido fría y presuntuosa. En aquel momento, sentí que empezaba a conocerla.

_ No quiero hacer nada de eso._ Dije, mirándola._ Dejaré de molestaros si eso es lo que deseáis.

_ Os lo agradezco._ Dijo, apartando la vista.

_ Aunque… me gustaría invitaros a cenar… si lo deseáis._ Se giró ligeramente.

_ Eso me huele a trampa._ Dijo, mirándome. Yo negué con la cabeza.

_ No es nada de eso, lo prometo._ Dije, poniéndome en pie._ Me gustaría conoceros… sólo es eso.

 _Regina Mills_

Horrible. No describiría ese escarabajo amarillo de otra forma. Apenas me cabían las piernas y el habitáculo no parecía ser capaz de retener aire para dos personas. Llegué a sentir la paranoia al pensar que si respiraba Emma iba a morir ahogada. Al llegar a casa encontramos el coche de Anzu aparcado frente a la entrada. Era una suerte, porque lo cierto es que si estuviese fuera no sabría cómo haber avanzado con Emma.

Me bajé del vehículo, sintiendo las piernas entumecidas, y me desperecé un poco mientras me dirigía a la casa. Ese coche era un atraso… con respecto a los carros de caballos. Lo podía decir a ciencia cierta, los había probado.

_ ¿Estás bien?_ Me preguntó Emma, dedicándome una sonrisa.

_ Sí, claro… no pasa nada.

Ante todo soy una persona educada, y no se me da bien quejarme, no desde hace al menos un siglo. Anzu fue bastante tajante con mi nueva educación. La modestia y la inteligencia emocional eran cosas que la antigua Regina no entendía.

_ Vamos, sígueme.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta y giré la llave sobre la cerradura, tomándome mi tiempo para observar alrededor. Parecía que en el salón se encontraban Anna y Elsa.

 _Emma Swan_

Lo cierto es que Regina había sido amable. Sabía que el viaje no había sido agradable para ella. Bastaba con ver los coches que había aparcados frente a la entrada de aquella enorme mansión. Estaba claro que Regina tenía mucho dinero. Pensé en el tamaño de mi piso y me sentí un tanto intimidada. Cuando Regina abrió la puerta me encontré con un gran recibidor.

La entrada era amplia. Regina, con naturalidad, colocó las llaves colgadas junto a la puerta en un pequeño mueble. Yo observé los enormes salones que había a ambos lados. Eran opuestos. A un lado había un estudio y unos sofás de cuero negro, y al otro, los tres sofás de color blanco tenían un aspecto más peludo. Y sobre ellos había dos chicas.

Una de ella, Rubia, se puso en pie. Llevaba un top deportivo y unos pequeños pantalones. Al ver a Regina le dio un abrazo.

_ Buenas tardes, Gina._ La saludó, con una sonrisa.

No supe por qué, pero en aquel momento sentí un leve pinchazo en el pecho que decidí ignorar. La rubia le dio un beso en la mejilla a Regina, pero ella pareció insensible ante este hecho.

_ Emma, esta es Elsa._ La presentó._ Ella y su hermana nos alquilan algunas habitaciones.

No imaginaba que alguien que viviese en una casa como aquella necesitase alquiler. Y no me gustaba la forma en que los ojos de aquella chica miraban los de Regina. No era asunto mío, pero no me gustaba.

_ ¿Dónde está Anzu?_ Preguntó, mirando a la rubia.

_ Oh, está arriba, en su estudio._ Dijo Elsa, apartándose el cabello rubio con un gesto coqueto.

_ Muchas gracias.

Regina no pareció darse cuenta de todas las señales que le enviaba, porque se mantuvo con el mismo perfil mientras subía escaleras arriba. Llegamos a un estudio, que, si bien era grande, combinado con el resto de la casa, era pequeño. Anzu estaba leyendo uno de los múltiples libros que había en las estanterías.

_ Regina…_ Me miró._ Emma… ¿Qué haces aquí? No quiero decir que me moleste tu presencia pero…

_ Está preocupada, Anzu._ Dijo Regina, haciéndose a un lado._ Quiere estar segura de que estás bien.

Anzu sonrió y se acercó a mí. Lo cierto es que no podía evitar sentir como algo extraño su reacción mientras se acercaba. Estaba claro que estaba bien. Se la veía como una rosa, de hecho. Las cotas de alivio que sentí no son fáciles de explicar. La pelirroja me dedicó una sonrisa, y yo se la devolví.

_ Como ves, puedo valerme por mí misma. Me gustaría invitarte a cenar, ya que has tomado la molestia de venir._ Dijo, con un toque dulce en su voz._ Ya casi no se ve gente preocupada por los demás en esta sociedad.

_ Deberíamos dejarla trabajar hasta entonces._ Me comentó Regina.

_ Oh sí… lo siento._ Dije, bajando el tono._ ¿Te importa si miro por el ventanal?… me gustaría ver las vistas.

_ Oh… claro… sígueme.

Regina me llevó ante una enorme escalera de caracol, que subí con cierta presteza. ¿Cuántos pisos tenía aquella mansión?

_ Anzu dijo que era demasiado grande._ Comentó, como siguiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos._ Pero lo cierto es que nunca viene mal más espacio.

_ Ya… supongo que no._ Dije, algo incómoda.

Llegamos al ático y, a través de un gran ventanal, pude tener una vista panorámica de toda la ciudad, o al menos la tuve tras descorrer las cortinas. Iba a admirar la vista con más detalle, cuando contemplé, frente a la casa, como mi coche se movía. Por un momento pensé, asustada, que se me había quedado bajado el freno de mano. Pero, al ver que el coche se detenía, giraba y tomaba calle abajo, me di cuenta de que… la cosa era peor.

_ ¡Me están robando el coche!_ Grité a pleno pulmón, escaleras abajo.

Me quedé un poco perpleja al llegar al piso de abajo, salir fuera, y encontrarme a Regina sentada en el asiento del copiloto de su Ferrari, mirándome como si me estuviese llamando lenta. En otras circunstancias habría pensado en ello, pero en aquel momento, mientras Regina arrancaba el motor del coche, y con la adrenalina aun corriendo por mis venas, no me lo pensé demasiado.

Me subí en el asiento del piloto, quité el freno de mano y pulsé el acelerador. Lo cierto es que, acostumbrada al escarabajo, la forma en que aquella bestia cambió de cero a cien me dejó algo tostada y frenando ladera abajo. ¿Por qué diablos habían cogido mi escarabajo en lugar de aquella belleza?

_ Emma… intenta no rallarlo.

Alcé una ceja, más preocupada por mi coche que por el suyo. Me preguntaba por qué me lo habría prestado… ¿Por qué no conducía ella misma? Nos pegamos tras el escarabajo, y empecé a avasallar al conductor, rodeándolo para que sacarlo de la carretera. Notaba cómo Regina observaba atentamente.

Finalmente se desvió, abrió la puerta del coche y salió corriendo. Yo aparqué detrás y me acerqué. Las llaves estaban puestas. Había sido capaz de dejarme las llaves puestas. Si es que merecía que me robasen.

_ Parece que sólo me han robado lo que sobró del desayuno._ Me reí, mirando a Regina.

Fue entonces cuando vi al ladrón acercándose por la espalda de la morena y, sin pensármelo, me lancé sobre él y le di un golpe en la nariz.

_ ¡Lárgate antes de que me arrepienta!

Lo observé largarse y suspiré, mirando a Regina que llevaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

_ ¿Qué te parece tan divertido?

_ Nada…_ Dijo mientras se dirigía a su coche._ Es sólo que… de repente tengo ganas de ponerme una rosa entre los labios y bailar un tango contigo…

Me puse roja como un tomate y me dirigí al coche. Aquella mujer me descolocaba. Por suerte, en mi escarabajo, el viaje de vuelta a aquella mansión me ayudó a recuperar la compostura y a olvidar la escena de Regina frotándose fuertemente contra mí en un cadencioso tango con una rosa de un rojo intenso entre los labios. Aquella mujer me descolocaba.

Cuando bajé del coche, encontré a Regina observando la carrocería. Pero yo iba muy digna. A fin de cuentas, sabía que no le había rallado su precioso Ferrari.

_ Conduces muy bien para llevar una… antigüedad como esa._ Comentó, con falsa ambigüedad.

_ Es especial para mí._ Me sinceré._ Es lo único que me queda de mis padres.

_ Oh… lo siento no quería… remover el pasado._ Dijo, incorporándose.

_ No… no es nada. No tiene importancia. ¿Podemos entrar? La verdad es que tengo hambre.

La verdad es que no me apetecía nada hablar con Regina de aquello. No era fácil tratar de contar esa historia a nadie sin que creyese que estaba loca. A fin de cuentas… ¿Quién en su sano juicio creería a alguien que afirma que sus padres han muerto asesinados por vampiros?

 _David Swan (Flashback)_

El hospital era más oscuro de lo que yo recordaba. En la sala de espera no me sentía útil. Margaret estaba allí dentro, sola. Y no me dejaban entrar. Estaba asustado. ¿Era normal estar tan asustado en el nacimiento de tu primogénita? Quería creer que sí. Sin embargo, cuando la enfermera salió, era yo el que estaba al borde del colapso. No me quitaba de la cabeza cómo me habían hablado de las complicaciones.

_ ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo están?_ Me habría mordido las uñas si me quedaran. La enfermera sonrió.

_ Las dos están muy bien, señor Swan. Debe saber que su esposa se niega a que bañemos a la niña antes de que usted la vea. Por favor, si tiene la amabilidad de pasar… intente ser breve.

Me estaba pidiendo un imposible. Pero yo asentí y entré en la sala con expresión decidida, dispuesto a conocer a Emma. Margaret la tenía entre sus brazos. Y la escena, habría sido perfecta, de no ser por el pánico que intuía en los ojos de mi esposa. Algo había ocurrido. Se lo iba a preguntar pero, como tantas otras veces, ella intuyó mi pregunta y contestó por mí.

_ Están aquí, David… Ellos están aquí…

Sentí como un nudo se apoderaba por completo de mi garganta mientras me acercaba y la miraba. Ellos estaban allí. Y Margaret… ella no estaba en condiciones de moverse.

_ David, céntrate… ya habíamos hablado de esto._ Dijo, con un quejido.

_ Pero… no… ahora no._ Gruñí, frustrado.

Pero ellos… ellos olían la sangre. Por eso estaban allí. Por la misma sangre que en aquel momento manchaba las sábanas de Margaret.

_ Coge a Emma… y llévala a un lugar seguro.

_ No puedo dejarte aquí…

_ ¡David!_ Tenía lágrimas en los ojos._ No seas terco. ¡Salva a nuestra hija! ¡Ella no tiene la culpa de nuestros errores!

Asentí, sin deseos de hacerlo, y besé a mi esposa en la frente. Cogí un perchero y, con un gesto violento, lo golpeé contra la mesa, partiéndolo en dos. Me quedé con la mitad inferior y, cogí a la pequeña Emma con la otra mano. Cuando salí al pasillo, pude comprobar cómo las luces se apagaban. Estaban cerca. Corrí por el pasillo, bajando escaleras abajo. Sentí una sombra atacar, y golpeé con la improvisada lanza.

Hubo un quejido, una pequeña explosión, y un montón de polvo llenó el aire. Evitando respirar, conseguí salir fuera del hospital. Tras el Parking había una pequeña zona boscosa. Y corrí.

Pero no lo bastante rápido. No antes de que una mujer se lanzase sobre mi espalda y clavase sus enormes colmillos sobre la parte trasera de mi cuello. Dejé caer la lanza, pero no me detuve. De entre los bosques, surgió la figura de un hombre-lobo enorme, que lanzó un aullido. La vampiresa retrocedió, lanzando un siseo como respuesta.

_ Cuida de ella._ Susurré, dejando a la pequeña entre las enormes garras de la bestia.

No pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa mientras veía a la loba alejarse. Emma estaba a salvo. Por otro lado, yo no podía evitar oír aquellos pasos que se acercaron a mí, y la voz de aquel hombre malvado, taladrando mis oídos.

_ Teníamos un trato… señor Swan. Y yo siempre cumplo mis tratos.


	6. Acuerdo

**El trato... lo es todo, Kykyo... lo es todo.**

 **Todo llegará... sabremos más, dcromeor... con el tiempo e_e**

* * *

 _Anita_

Apestaba. Un hedor que lo llenaba todo, que se filtraba hasta lo más profundo de mi nariz y me ponía de mal humor. Reconocería ese sucio y repulsivo olor en cualquier parte. Ruby se tensó cuando me vio entrar en la cocina. Emma aún dormía, pues apenas despuntaba el alma.

_ Tu hermana huele a vampiro._ Mi voz sonó ronca, poco humana._ ¿Hay algo que no me ha contado, Ruby?

 _Ruby_

Tragué saliva. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo. Un abrazo, un contacto casual… y Emma adquiría el olor de aquella vampiresa. Yo había visto las intenciones de Emma desde un principio. Estaba claro que, aún si no lo sabía ella misma… Regina le gustaba.

Y esa era una relación que mi madre jamás iba a tolerar. Regina era un vampiro. Un monstruo oscuro y siniestro que venía de la oscuridad más profunda del infierno.

_ Hay una… vampira en la universidad. Dos, en realidad._ Los ojos de mi madre se iluminaron._ He intentado apartarla pero… no me hace caso. Una de ellas es profesora y la otra… le ayuda por los deberes. Ya sabes cómo es Emma, no me escucha. Y tampoco te escuchará a ti.

Lanzó un rugido y se puso a pasear de un lado a otro. Parecía un animal enjaulado, y supongo que era así como se sentía. Atrapada porque no podía decirle a Emma una razón lógica para evitar a Regina aparte de "No es buena para ti". Pero si la conocía… y conozco a mi madre bastante bien… no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados.

 _Anzu Stealer_

Aún pensaba en la cita que me había propuesto Mallory. A pesar de que había sido respetuosa y no había insistido no terminaba de convencerme de que aquello no fuese una trampa. Anna estaba muy callada a mi lado. Acababa de cenar y la había dejado agotada. La pelirroja me traía buenos recuerdos, me hacía pensar en un mundo más agradable, más amable. Pero lo cierto es que su inocencia, al mismo tiempo, me resultaba agotadora.

Había tanto que ignoraba… tanto que presuponía. Quizá yo misma me había convertido en una anciana cascarrabias… pero la verdad es que no me sentía con fuerzas para pasar el resto de su vida explicándole cosas que para mí eran elementales. El sonido de la puerta llamó mi atención. Alguien había llamado. Pero lo había hecho escasamente.

Era un toque pensado para no alertar a ningún ser humano. Dejé con delicadeza a Anna sobre el sofá, dormida, y me acerqué a la puerta. Al abrir mis ojos captaron dos esferas ambarinas que me eran familiares. Yo conocía a aquella mujer y, sin embargo… estaba claro que ella no me reconocía.

Los licántropos tenían una vida y una memoria limitada, a diferencia de los vampiros. Eran especialmente longevos, y aquella mujer tenía al menos trescientos años… pero hacía tanto desde nuestro encuentro, que no podía recordarme. Algo que no pude evitar agradecer.

_ Pase, por favor. Intuyo que hace frío fuera._ Dije, diplomática.

Anita apagó sus ojos amarillentos, con cierta sorpresa, pero aceptó mi invitación. Me ofrecí a quitarle la cazadora, pero ella rechazó mi gesto con el mismo desprecio que si la hubiese abofeteado. Sus ojos mostraban un odio ciego que iba más allá de mi persona.

_ Disculpe… presupuse que querría…_ Mantuve la sonrisa._ ¿Puedo ofrecerle una copa?

_ No he venido a tomar una copa._ Me dijo, con tono recriminatorio._ E imagino que eso ya lo sabes.

_ Temo que no._ Yo quería mantener la distancia, pero estaba claro que si fuese por ella lo más probable es que me hubiese saltado al cuello y habría mordido hasta que muriese. Pero no estaría conforme si no era yo la que alzaba la mano en primer lugar._ Desconozco la razón por la que ha venido.

_ Se trata de Emma.

_ Entiendo._ Dije, sin perder la tranquilidad._ Acompáñame a mi despacho, por favor.

 _Anita_

Cuando esa mujer subía los escalones, sus pies no hicieron ningún ruido. Y no quiero decir que hicieran poco… o que fuera apenas apreciable, pues ni siquiera mi oído, fino incluso entre los de mi raza, pudo percibir vibración alguna en la madera cuando ella subió.

Desde que había mirado al rostro a esa vampira había sentido cómo una rabia desmedida brotaba en mi interior. Algo en su fría cortesía me escamaba. El despacho era una habitación con las paredes cubiertas por estanterías, y una cantidad de libros casi irrisoria.

Se sentó en su sillón, y me ofreció sentarme frente a ella. Al principio se me pasó por la cabeza rehusar… pero me dije que sería una estupidez y me senté. Cuando quise darme cuenta, había dos copas sobre la mesa, y sin hacer preguntas, Anzu las había llenado.

Tomé la que ella tenía más próxima, en un gesto de clara desconfianza, y di un trago al vino. Estaba claro que era una buena cosecha.

_ ¿Qué sucede con Emma?_ Preguntó, dando un sorbo a su copa.

Sus ojos, con un tinte rojizo… en apariencia por la luz de la sala, brillaban con una inteligencia poco humana. Parte de la fachada se había desgajado.

_ No me gusta que confraternice con vampiros._ Dije, directa._ No me parece bien que pase el tiempo contigo y con esa tal… Regenta.

_ Regina._ Me corrigió, con suavidad._ Se llama Regina.

_ Bueno, eso no importa._ Dije, directa._ La cuestión es…

_… Que me estás pidiendo que suspenda a tu hija._ Dijo, mojando levemente sus labios con su copa.

_ ¿Qué? ¡No!_ Exclamé, furibunda.

_ Emma es alumna en mis clases_ Dijo, firme._ No puedo evaluarla si no asiste, como comprenderás. En cualquier caso… creo que como adulta debería ser ella quién decidiese.

_ Ella no sabe…

_ Ya, ya intuyo que no conoce la existencia de vampiros y licántropos._ Me detuvo._ De lo contrario no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación.

_ No sabe al peligro al que se expone._ Dije, seria.

_ No se expone a ningún peligro, Anita._ ¿En qué momento le dije mi nombre?_ Regina y yo tenemos un estricto código. Si se acerca a ella es sólo porque le cae bien, y nada más.

_ Disculpa si no tengo confianza en una…_ Anzu alzó el dedo y me callé.

_ No toleraré imprecaciones por la raza en esta casa._ Dijo, en un susurro._ Ya me disculpé por el incidente que yo misma tuve con tu hija. Y ten por seguro que no se repetirá.

Gruñí, mostrando mis ojos amarillos, y ella me respondió con una mirada de un escarlata apagado.

_ Anita… somos personas civilizadas._ Le dije._ Vosotras vivís en sociedad, y nosotras sólo buscamos lo mismo. Nuestros caminos se han cruzado por casualidad. No deberíamos convertirlo en una batalla.

_ No puedo fiarme de los tuyos._ Dije._ Hay gente que va tras Emma y…

Me mordí el labio, tensa por mis propias palabras. Había hablado de más. Es cierto que había vampiros tras Emma… y acababa de decirle a uno de ellos que la perseguían.

_ Si alguien va tras una amiga de Regina, sea cual sea su naturaleza._ Sus ojos brillaron._ Ten por seguro que frustraré sus planes.

Esos ojos rojos tenían una fuerza interior que me sobrecogió. Aquella mujer no era como los otros vampiros que había conocido. Supe que no podía intimidarla.

_ ¿Podemos tener una tregua?_ Preguntó.

_ Sí… está bien… pero si le pasa algo a Emma…

_ Me haré enteramente responsable._ Dijo, con la calma de quién se siente segura de sí misma.

 _Anzu Stealer_

La falta de memoria de los demás había radicado muchas veces en mi beneficio. Y aquella era una de esas veces. Si Anita recordase quién era yo, lo que había hecho… lo más probable, es que hubiésemos terminado combatiendo a muerte. Y aunque confiaba en mis habilidades eso generaría unas enemistades que no me convenían en absoluto.

Me dejé caer sobre la silla y cogí el móvil, marqué el número que Mallory me había dado y escuché ese tono tan familiar.

_ Me gustaría cenar esta noche, si la oferta aún sigue en pie.

 _Regina Mills_

Eran largos los días en los que no había clase. Casi había olvidado la libertad que tenía en esos días ociosos. Estaba bajo un árbol, a la sombra. Disfrutando de las pequeñas cosas de la vida, como se suele decir. Había aprendido el arte de la paciencia y la verdad es que cada minuto se disfrutaba mucho más cuando no pensabas demasiado en ello.

Aunque quizá asistir a la universidad en fin de semana no era el mejor plan del mundo. Quizá no era lo más adecuado para olvidarme de todo lo que estaba pasando. Al sentir un peso caer a mi lado, alcé la vista. Confieso que no me esperaba encontrarme con Ruby. Había estado distraída y no había notado el olor a lobo.

_ Hola._ Saludo. Se la notaba tensa.

_ Hola._ Le sonreí, bajando ligeramente las gafas de sol que llevaba._ ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

_ Bueno… tu madre ha estado hablando con la mía y…

_ Anzu no es mi madre… pero prosigue.

_ Bueno, la verdad es que parece que hay una pequeña tregua y… Está claro que le caes muy bien a Emma.

_ Ella también me cae muy bien._ Admití._ Le preocupan las personas. Eso ya no se ve.

Yo había sido aspirante a reina. Había estado a punto de tener que ocuparme de todas y cada una de las personas de Londres, algo que en su día me aterraba. Entonces yo era bastante egoísta y ni imaginaba lo que significaba preocuparse por alguien que no fuese yo misma.

_ Bueno, el caso es que unas amigas y yo vamos a organizar una fiesta por su cumpleaños y… creo que le haría ilusión que vinieses.

Expresé una sonrisa inevitable. Me agradaba la idea de darle una sorpresa a Emma. Después de lo preocupada que estaba por Anzu sentía que debía hacerle un favor.

_ ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

 _Emma Swan_

_ ¡Suena terrible!_ Exclamé.

Anzu rio, aunque para mí no tenía nada de gracioso.

_ En su día los egipcios creían estar por encima de sus esclavos. Es así cómo funciona, Emma. Así se justifica._ Noté cómo su mirada se ensombrecía._ Te dices que están por debajo de ti… que no son como tú y que por eso tienes derecho a hacer con ellos lo que quieras…

_ Anzu._ Sentí que su mente había abandonado la habitación.

_ Disculpa._ Dijo, volviendo a la realidad._ Mira, ya falta poco para el anochecer. Te acompaño, Swan.

Esperaba encontrarme con Regina cuando acudí a la mansión, pero lo cierto es que Anzu me había ayudado mucho aquella tarde. El temario era complicado, pero la historia parecía viva cuando ella lo pronunciaba. No hablamos de nada en particular mientras conducíamos.

Y fue entonces cuando una persona se arrojó en mitad de la carretera. Anzu golpeó con furia los frenos del deportivo, con una precisión casi felina. Las ruedas chirriaron. Yo llevaba el cinturón de seguridad… pero Anzu no. Salió despedida, dio una vuelta en el aire y aterrizó con soltura tras el hombre, como si el cristal roto no fuese con ella.

Yo me quité el cinturón y salí fuera, con intención de acercarme a Anzu. El hombre, sin embargo, fue más rápido. Se abalanzó sobre mí, tomándome por el cuello, y me elevó como si fuese como si fuese una muñeca. Intenté soltar aquella pinza… pero fue imposible. Sus brazos eran tan duros como la roca.

_ Swan._ Su voz, cavernosa, sonó como un gruñido.

Vi acercarse a Anzu, y darle un puñetazo en la mejilla que provocó que me soltara. Sorprendido y tambaleante, dio un par de pasos atrás.

_ ¡Busca a Regina y a Ruby!_ Me gritó Anzu.

 _Rumpelstiltskin_

Después de tantos años, finalmente había encontrado mi premio. Emma Swan. Mi acuerdo finalmente iba a cerrarse. Y entonces había aparecido aquella mujer, aquella otra vampiresa. No la conocía, pero su fuerza física había sido suficiente para indicarme que estaba ante una adversaria poderosa.

_ Le prometí a la tutora de esa joven que no iba a permitir que le hicieses daño._ La voz de la pelirroja sonó desgarradora._ Márchate, no me obligues a acabar con tu existencia.

_ Esa muchacha me pertenece._ Mi voz denotó mi rabia._ Ni tú ni nadie va a impedir que tome mi justo premio.

Anzu, pues había entendido que ese era su nombre, se llevó la mano al pecho. Pude ver que su anillo relampagueaba, y una hilera de armas, brillantes y resplandecientes, la rodearon como si de una guardia personal se tratase. Entendí el mensaje. Aquella mujer no era una vampira como las que había visto hasta entonces.

_ Volveré._ Mascullé, dándome la vuelta.

 _Emma Swan_

Ruby se mordía las uñas, mientras que Regina observaba por la ventana, preocupada. Las había encontrado a ambas en casa, pero no hice preguntas al respecto.

_ Creo que ya es hora de que lo sepa._ Ruby miró a Regina.

_ Esta noche no._ Contestó la morena._ Está agotada.


	7. Fuego

**¿Tendría eso gracia, Kykyo?**

 **En los secretos viene el chiste , dcromeor.**

* * *

 _Regina Mills (Flashback)_

Insumergible. Una palabra que, al parecer, no tenía el significado que me habían prometido. Cuando el Iceberg chocó contra el casco, no me lo esperé en absoluto. Y es cierto que fui de las primeras personas en conseguir un bote salvavidas. Pero el bote volcó, y las frías aguas del mar polar me estaban reclamando. Apenas sentí la mano que, con una facilidad pasmosa, me sacó de las aguas. Estaba en el hielo, tomo mi cuerpo temblaba.

La pelirroja estaba frente a mí, observándome. Anzu me miraba con una seriedad en los ojos que me aterraba. Me iba a morir. Estaba completamente segura y no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo. La perspectiva me daba muchísimo miedo.

_ ¿Qué harías para seguir con vida, Regina?

Anzu no me miraba, pero su pregunta iba dirigida a mí. Sus ojos, de un color escarlata, contrastaban con el gélido ambiente. Estábamos solas en aquel pedrusco helado, y ella no temblaba.

_ ¿Sacrificarías tu trono? ¿Tu identidad?_ Insistió._ ¿Te condenarías a una vida en la que yo sería tu única compañía?

Estaba asustada, nunca había estado tan asustada en toda mi vida, pero si había algo que tenía claro era que no quería morir allí. No quería perecer como víctima del frío. Y no me importaba perderlo todo.

_ Sí… no me importa.

Anzu se llevó el dedo a la mano y, con la uña tan afilada como un cuchillo, perforó su piel y dejó que la sangre brotara. La sentí sobre mis labios, caliente y dulce. Y bebí, bebí hasta que mi humanidad se convirtió en un recuerdo en una opción en lugar de una realidad.

 _Emma Swan_

_ ¿Qué es lo que tengo que saber?_ Pregunté, poniéndome en pie.

Lo cierto es que hacía tiempo que me daba cuenta de que las cosas no eran del todo normales en casa. Desde que Anzu y Regina estaban en mi vida había notado que Ruby y Anita estaban tensas continuamente, como si hubiese algo que las atormentara.

_ Emma… _ Ruby estaba tensa al hablar.

_ Calla, Ruby, escucha._ Regina observaba por la ventana, pero yo sólo veía oscuridad._ Se acerca alguien.

Ruby se acercó a la ventana y miró al exterior.

_ Es Anzu._ Fue mi hermana la primera en hablar._ La huelo desde aquí.

_ ¿Qué la hueles?_ La miré._ ¡Necesito que alguien me explique qué está pasando aquí!

_ Creo que no estás segura de eso, Emma._ La voz de Anzu, cuando abrió la puerta en silencio, me dejó helada._ La verdad es que hay cosas que crees que quieres saber… pero que destruirían tu vida si las supieras.

Iba a contestar, pero sentí que me fallaba la voz. Me desplomé sobre el sofá, y el sueño me venció de repente. Lo único que había hecho Anzu había sido mirarme a los ojos.

 _Regina Mills_

No quería que Emma lo supiera. No quería que me rechazara y me dijese que era horrible, que la asqueaba. No sería la primera. No todos eran como Elsa y encontraban fascinantes a los vampiros. Cuando me qise dar cuenta estaba acariciando el pelo de la rubia, que dormía plácidamente. Nunca había conocido a nadie como Emma. Era pura, era sincera.

Y la idea de que una persona así tuviese que estar en peligro me deprimía profundamente. La estaba mirando a los ojos cerrados. No notaba la mirada de Ruby clavada en mi nuca como si estuviese realizando un acto sádico.

 _Ruby_

Anzu observaba como un centinela. Sus ojos parecían ver a través de la más oscura negrura, a diferencia de los míos, que sólo distinguían algo a través de la lejanía. Por como miraba, parecía que no había un solo detalle que se le pudiese escapar. A mí de lo que no se me escapaba detalle era de lo que Regina hacía con Emma, cómo la miraba, y lo asustada que estaba ante la idea de decirle a Emma la verdad.

Me asustaba porque estaba claro que Regina estaba enamorada. Profundamente enamorada de mi hermanita. Y no era falso, no era un engaño. Es más, dudaba que ella misma se hubiese dado cuenta.

_ No necesita saberlo, Ruby._ Anzu me miró._ Yo me ocuparé de todo.

Quería creer en sus palabras, pero la imagen de Emma, desangrada, no dejaba de pasar por mi mente como una horrenda pesadilla que no quería tener que vislumbrar.

 _Anzu_

Enfrentarse a un original no era una tarea sencilla. Temía no poder hacerlo sola. Necesitaba ayuda y sabía dónde conseguirla. Mallory. Ella era otra original. Sin embargo, cuando entré en el local, poco importaron mis planes.

Lo encontré vacío, dejado. Daba la impresión de que todo el mundo se había ido con mucha prisa. Había una botella a medio beber en la barra, copas tiradas, su contenido vertido por las mesas. Debía hacer unas horas. Bajé escaleras abajo y me encontré la puerta del despacho de Mallory entreabierta.

Cuando la abrí del todo, sentí un espasmo en el pecho. Mallory se encontraba tirada en el suelo, inmóvil. Podía ver un rastro de sangre desde su cuello, se convulsionaba. Alguien, y me imaginaba quién, la había desangrado. Sus ojos me miraron, en una muda súplica.

No dije nada. La tomé en brazos, y me dirigí al coche. Era el de Regina, no podía salir con el mío teniendo el cristal como lo tenía. La senté en el asiento trasero y apreté el acelerador. Me salté todos los semáforos y los límites. Sabía a dónde tenía que ir, pero eso no lo acercaba.

Mi casa no estaba cerca del club. Y cuando llegué, entrando en la casa de una patada, Mallory no se movía. La tiré sobre el sofá, y miré alrededor.

_ ¡Elsa, Anna! Bajad, aprisa.

Escuché los pasos corriendo cuando las dos chicas bajaron, se quedaron pálidas al ver a Mallory. Anna se llevó la mano a los labios, incluso.

_ Está sedienta. Por favor, ayudadla.

_ Sí._ Dijo Anna, acercándose.

_ En seguida._ Comentó Elsa.

 _Mallory_

No había sangre en mis venas, ni una sola gota. Sentía cómo mi mente se nublaba. Mis músculos estaban agotados. Pero aquel aroma… aquel aroma los despertó. Sangre fresca… notaba el pulso de aquella jovencita tan cerca de mí. Mi boca se abrió y su cuello se colocó sobre ella. Y mordí con todas mis fuerzas. Sentí cómo el líquido carmesí atravesaba mis labios. Cada trago era como una bocanada de aire después de haber emergido de las aguas.

Y bebí, continué bebiendo. Hasta que alguien apartó a la chica de mí. Iba a lanzarme a por ella, pero una segunda chica ocupó su lugar. Abandoné mi frustración y continué bebiendo, hasta que poco a poco mi consciencia fue apareciendo una vez más. Me encontré sobre un sofá mucho más cómodo de lo que creía que sería. Me sentí tentada a dormirme, como mis donantes, que en aquel momento dormitaban en sofás de orejas, en posiciones extrañas.

Aún había un hilo de sangre saliendo de mis labios mientras, siguiendo sonidos que escuchaba, me dirigí a la cocina de la casa. Anzu se encontraba frente a los fogones, llenando el ambiente de un olor apetecible. Tosí para indicar mi presencia y ella se giró, mirándome.

_ Me alegra ver que estás mejor._ Dijo, cerrando el caldero.

_ ¿Para quién cocinas?_ Pregunté.

_ Para las chicas. Están agotadas después de que hayas… bueno, comido. Cuando despierten tendrán hambre.

La idea de cocinar para un siervo me resultaba irritante y carente de sentido. Pero no me sentía con fuerzas para discutir con Anzu sobre ese tema. Le debía la vida. A ella y a sus chicas. Y soy la clase de mujer que paga sus deudas. Anzu se sentó frente a mí, con una copa de vino en las manos y una sonrisa tristona.

_ Te los ha quitado, ¿Verdad?_ Preguntó._ A todos tus subordinados, se los ha llevado.

_ No pude impedírselo, a decir verdad. Es mucho más fuerte que yo y todos lo vieron. Estoy viva sólo porque quería darme una muerte lenta y tú apareciste.

Suspiré y me acerqué. La rodeé con los brazos sin avisar. Aquella mujer me había salvado, y era la única persona en la que sentía que, a pesar de todo, tenía sentido considerar de confianza. Quizá había subestimado su carácter.

Pero lo cierto es que en aquel momento lo último en lo que me apetecía pensar era en desconfianzas. Anzu estaba caliente, y yo hacía mucho que no abrazaba a nadie. Entrecerré los ojos y vi preocupación en los suyos.

_ Necesito que hagas una cosa por mí._ Me dijo. Sentí un estremecimiento.

Anzu cerró el puño y pude ver cómo brillaba. Un brillo azulado que se extendió por sus venas, y llegó hasta sus ojos, que permanecieron de ese color. Aquello le dolió, y pude verlo en el quejido que emitió cuando se sacaba el anillo del dedo.

_ Dale esto a Regina… y si valoras tu propia seguridad… ni se te ocurra ponértelo.

Lo sentía caliente. La gema casi parecía latir mientras lo cerraba en el puño. No entendía por qué me pedía que se lo entregase en lugar de dárselo ella misma. Cuando se dirigió a la puerta la miré a los ojos y vi que sonreía.

_ Dile que la quiero.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y sentí un enorme escalofrío.

 _Anzu_

Había llegado la hora. Y sentía un horroroso cosquilleo que se parecía de forma horrenda a la emoción. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde mi nacimiento, mucho tiempo desde que había matado a Cleopatra y había obtenido aquel anillo sagrado que jamás me encontró digna.

Había dejado que, una última vez, su magia, me atravesase, y sentía cómo quemaba mi sangre en las venas. Pero al mismo tiempo aquel poder nunca había sido tan real e intenso. Y pude sentirlo. Pude sentir toda la ciudad a mi alrededor, y como latía cada corazón… como el mundo parecía estar girando. Pude sentir a un gran grupo de personas cuyos corazones no latían.

Y dado que no había una colonia de zombies en la ciudad… podía dar por seguro que se trataba de los vampiros. Y allí fue donde me dirigí. Se habían ocultado en una nave industrial abandonada. Y cuando entré en el edificio, los encontré, esparcidos. Se mantenían agachados, como animales. Había varias personas tiradas, muertas. Pero ninguno me atacó. Todos estaban demasiado centrados en su comida, o sencillamente, hicieron caso a la orden telepática que Rumpel envió y que yo también escuché.

_ No sé por qué te preocupas tanto por esa chica. Ni tan siquiera la conoces. Sólo por una promesa…

_ Mi protegida la ama._ Sonreí._ Y no voy a dejar que le quites eso.

_ Tengo que cerrar un trato. Y no voy a descansar hasta que lo haga.

_ ¿Y cuál era el trato?_ Le miré a los ojos.

_ Digamos que sus padres tuvieron una vida acomodada a cambio de la chica._ Sonrió._ Claro… ellos no sabían lo que me estaban dando cuando se la pedí.

_ Apuesto a que usaste palabras engañosas._ Suspiré.

_ ¿No es en eso en lo que consisten todos los tratos?

_ Te lo voy a pedir por última vez._ Le miré._ Abandona. O de lo contrario, tomaré medidas de inmediato.

_ Tengo un ejército, Anzu._ Me miró._ Eres poderosa, pero vosotros sólo sois dos… cuatro, si contáis a los chuchos.

_ Cinco si contamos a Mallory._ Su sonrisa se torció._ Pero eso no importa. Tienes diez segundos…

Mis venas se iluminaron, y él lo vio. Vi que se ponía pálido, que sus ojos se teñían de rojo en un acto instintivo.

_ No irás a hacer una estupidez, ¿Verdad, Anzu?

_ Se acabó el tiempo.

Sabía que no atendería a razones. Sólo lo pospondría. Y por eso, hice lo que tenía que hacer. Cada una de las venas de mi cuerpo, y mis ojos, se tiñeron de azul. El brillo se extendió, y yo lancé un grito cuando, con una explosión, mi piel comenzó a proyectar luz ultravioleta. Caí al suelo, en una habitación llena de cenizas. Cenizas, mi cuerpo calcinado… y Rumpel, con la piel llena de ampollas, pero desagradablemente vivo.

_ Has… fallado.

_ Pero… estás solo._ No podía moverme._ Y… Regina… va a acabar contigo.

Entrecerré los ojos. El dolor no duró. Todas las terminaciones nerviosas de mi cuerpo habían muerto, y cuando finalmente me consumí y me convertí en cenizas, me sentía en paz.

 _Regina_

No podía creérmelo. Desde que conocía a Anzu jamás se había quitado aquel anillo. Y si lo había hecho, sólo podía significar una cosa. Sabía que iba a perder la vida. Y sin embargo, lo había hecho sin despedirse, sin pedir ayuda… sencillamente se había dejado llevar. Y sabía que lo había hecho por mí. En aquel momento estaba demasiado en Shock para llorar. Pero hice lo que sabía que Anzu querría que hiciera.

Me puse el anillo. Y sentí una corriente cálida que se extendía por todo mi ser. Repentinamente, noté un horrible dolor en la boca… sentí cómo mis pulmones se agitaban… y me desplomé, emitiendo sonidos de agonía propios de la muerte.


	8. Cantos del Norte

**Antes de nada, pido perdón por todos los retrasos. He tenido que cuidar de mi sobrina durante mes y medio, y la verdad es que le deja a uno sin tiempo ni energía. Pero aquí está, por fin, capítulo nuevo.**

 **Todo queda en manos de Regina, Kykyo... ¿O no es así?**

 **Nymph... me alegra que le cogieras apego a mi OC :3**

 **Bueno, pues aquí hay un poco más, Sam.**

 **Regina tendrá su parte, dcromeor, ni lo dudes.**

* * *

 _Regina Mills_

Aquel frío me era muy familiar. Sentía que lo había notado antes. Y cuando abrí los ojos y me encontré en aquel páramo helado, me di cuenta de que era aquel… el mismo lugar en el que me había convertido en vampira. El mismo trozo de hielo sobre un mar congelado. Y frente a mí, estaba Anzu, observando el horizonte.

_ Quién iba a pensar que volvería a verte una vez más._ Dijo, volviéndose hacia mí.

En aquel frío ambiente, lo cierto es que todo parecía mucho más terrible. Anzu no proyectaba vaho mientras se ponía frente a mí. Por mi parte sentía que temblaba. Me aferré a los brazos, buscando un calor que no llegaba.

_ Osea que es cierto… ¿De verdad has?

_ Regina… no estropees esto._ Anzu se quedó frente a mí.

Tenía una sonrisa triste que confirmaba mis palabras. Y me mordí el labio, presa de la frustración.

_ ¿Por qué?_ Pregunté, mirándola.

_ Porque tú eres especial, Regina. Y esta vez, no sólo para mí. Lo entenderás muy pronto.

_ No quiero perderte, Anzu… no sé qué haré sin ti._ Le dije.

_ No temas… todo irá bien._ Me dijo, apartándome el cabello del rostro._ No estaré lejos. Si alguna vez algo te aterra… te atormenta… si alguna vez algo va a hacerte daño… yo estaré. No te dejaré.

Quería gritarle que esa no bastaba, que ella era lo más parecido a una verdadera madre que yo había tenido. Y, sin embargo, el sonido no salió de mis labios antes de que la negrura lo cubriese todo, y la imagen de la pelirroja desapareciese, dejándome claro que esa era la última vez que la veía con vida… si es que se puede llamar vida a nuestra existencia.

Abrí los ojos. Me encontraba en una habitación de hospital. A mi mente acudían muchas preguntas. ¿Qué hacía en una habitación de hospital? ¿Quién me había llevado? Pero todas esas preguntas estaban en segundo plano. Ni tan siquiera miraba a Emma, que debía estar alucinando por mi expresión desencajada, y que tenía aspecto de no dormir.

Mis ojos estaban fijos en el ecocardiograma. Porque debería estar completamente plano y emitiendo el sonido de la muerte… y sin embargo… no lo estaba. Había un pulso ligeramente alto, y la saturación era normal.

_ Regina…_ La voz de Emma me devolvió a la realidad._ Por fin despiertas. ¿Todo bien?

_ Sí… sólo estoy un poco… desorientada._ Dije, mirándola.

Me mordí el labio. Sentía mi corazón… vivo, latir de forma desbocada ante su presencia. Cuando me cogió la mano, cada nervio que había muerto hacía tanto se activaba de un modo que no lo había hecho desde hacía siglos.

_ Te has puesto roja._ Se rio la rubia._ Me tenías tan preocupada. Te encontré tirada en casa y no me respondías… Yo…

Yo la tomé del mentón y la miré a los ojos. Emma estaba como un tomate, y yo dudaba que yo estuviera de un color muy distinto. Ladeé ligeramente el rostro, muy despacio, y la besé en los labios, sintiendo cómo mis labios se entrecerraban. Cuando nuestros labios se separaron, Emma tardó un poco más que yo en abrir los ojos.

_ Yo también te quiero, Emma.

 _Emma Swan_

Cuando Regina despertó, la encontré distinta. Su piel ya no estaba tan pálida como antes… de hecho, tenía un agradable tono muy sexy. Y si bien había sido muy correcta conmigo en todo momento, no pensé que se hubiese dado cuenta de lo mucho que me gustaba.

Pero cuando despertó, me besó sin pensárselo. Parecía… mucho más viva. Era difícil de explicar. Incluso después del funeral de Anzu, y a pesar de lo mucho que había llorado entonces, lo cierto es que parecía apreciar más su vida que unos días antes. Su vida… junto a mí.

Cuando volví a su mansión no encontré a las chicas que habían estado allí días antes. Me pareció una enorme casa vacía. Y por eso decidí quedarme con ella un par de días. Pasaron dos semanas desde entonces… y lo cierto, es que no creo que nunca quiera irme.

Aquella noche era una de muchas, o al menos, eso pensaba. Iba a mi habitación, pues a pesar de todo, Regina y yo íbamos despacio. Y entonces sentí como una mano dulce se colocaba sobre mi hombro.

_ Emma… ven conmigo…

Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo al escuchar la forma en la que Regina me llamaba. Me tomó de la mano y, sin hacer fuerza alguna, me llevó a su cuarto. No tenía que tirar de mi mano… yo estaba embelesada. Ella estaba vestida sólo con la ropa interior, un elegante conjunto de encaje negro. Cuando llegamos a su habitación, me tomó de la cintura y nos besamos.

_ Regina…

_ Calla…_ Me dijo, poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios._ No digas nada.

Asentí levemente y me quedé quieta, helada, cuando ella, con toda la calma del mundo, me quitó la blusa y el vaquero. Me sonrojé.

Y es que llevaba mi ropa interior más sosa… parecía una abuela. Regina iba hecha una diosa y yo… yo gemí como una loca cuando empezó a besar mi cuello. Regina sabía lo que hacía. Me tomó entre sus brazos, y sus labios se deslizaron por mi anatomía con una delicadeza que no creía humanamente posible.

Gemí, indecente, incapaz de contener el deseo tanto tiempo retenido. Pero me sentía incapaz de moverme, estaba nerviosa. No es que fuese la primera vez que me encontraba en una situación como aquella. Pero Regina… ella era distinta.

Nunca antes me había enamorado, no de verdad. Había tenido parejas a las que creía que había amado… pero lo cierto es que nada se comparaba a lo que Regina provocaba en mí. Nuestros labios se fundieron cuando me tomó con delicadeza y me dejó caer sobre la cama. Regina me sonrió y fue entonces cuando moví las manos, acariciando su anatomía.

Su cuerpo era cálido… y yo sentía su deseo. Empecé a besar su cuello, tomando el mando por un momento. Froté el rostro contra sus pechos, besándolos con ternura, metiendo la cabeza entre el sostén. Regina rio y se lo desabrochó. Fue entonces cuando pude aferrarlo con ambas manos, sobarlos y acariciarlos, morder esos pezones que me llamaban.

Regina no mantenía silencio. Sabiendo que nadie podía oírnos, gritaba sin pausa. Me desabrochó mi sostén, y empezó a devolverme el favor. Regina movía sus caderas por instinto, y yo notaba su sexo, a través de la tela, frotarse contra mi pierna. No tardé en notar la humedad que segregaba. Yo también me frotaba contra ella, lasciva.

Casi con dolor, aparté las manos de aquellos pechos perfectos y la situé en aquel trasero perfecto. No pude evitar apretar aquellas nalgas, y dejar escapar un gemido de puro deleite ante tan bien formada anatomía. Me quité la ropa interior, y Regina se quitó sus braguitas, poniéndose en pie un momento. Cuando estaba despistada… me las arrojó a la cara.

Aspiré su aroma mientras ella se colocaba sobre mí y nos miramos a los ojos. Durante unos instantes no dijimos nada, pero pronto, y sin recibir ningún aviso, abrí las piernas lentamente, y ella se colocó sobre mí. Mientras la rodeaba con las piernas y la besaba, aún me costaba creer que ella, moviéndose sobre mí, me estuviera haciendo el amor.

Yo no me quedé quieta. La aferré, marcando mis uñas sobre su espalda. Gritábamos, como dos animales, dos animales que nunca se habían sentido tan vivos. El cabello de Regina, siembre bien peinado estaba revuelto, rizado.

Se elevó sobre mí, arqueando la espalda, cuando el orgasmo la alcanzó. Pero no se detuvo. Lo hizo por mí. Continuó hasta que yo misma lancé un grito fuerte y me desplomé sobre la cama. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron un instante, y nos abrazamos.

 _Regina Mills_

Mi vida había dado un vuelco… uno muy importante. Después de siglos… volvía a estar viva. Aquel anillo me había devuelto mi humanidad y, durante dos semanas, la había disfrutado sin contenerme. Pero en aquel momento sabía que no podía seguir rehuyendo el destino que me esperaba. Dejé a Emma sola, en la cama, y me vestí para salir. Me había decidido a hacer aquello que sabía que ambas tanto deseábamos porque quizá no volviese a verla.

Cuando salí de la casa, acaricié la gema del anillo, y me concentré. Las armas aparecieron a mi alrededor, como si estuvieran esperándome. Por un momento pensé en llamar a Mallory… pero me culpaba de la muerte de Anzu y estaba muy ocupada en reconstruir su colonia de vampiros, empezando por Elsa y Anna.

No podía enfadarme. Yo también me culpaba. Si Anzu se había sacrificado, había sido por mí. Y no era algo que podía negar, por mucho que me doliese. Sabía bien que Rumpel seguía con vida, y que sólo quería una cosa. Deseaba acabar con la vida de Emma, o convertirla en vampiro. Y yo no iba a permitirlo.

Asumía mi humanidad como el último regalo de Anzu… y ahora que la tenía, y que era feliz junto a mi amada, no podía permitir que me lo quitasen. Llevaba oculta dos semanas, pero Gold no tardó en encontrarme cuando desplegué toda aquella magia.

Escogí una playa como escenario. Y él se presentó, atraído por mi poder. No podía encontrar a Emma… pero sí a mí. Y llegar a ella a través de mí. Estaba sentada en la arena cuando llegó. Pero no me moví. Esperé. Y cuando se acercó, una lanza etérea, de fina luz azul, le atravesó y lo dejó sobre la arena.

Pensé que mi trabajo estaba hecho, y pensaba marcharme… pero Gold se levantó. Una sonrisa demente adornaba su rostro. Aquel ser que tenía ante mí… no era un vampiro… no uno normal al menos. Sus ojos, teñidos de negro, presagiaban otra cosa.

_ Eso sólo era el aperitivo.

Alcé la mano y todas las armas aparecieron tras de mí, atacándole, ensartándole, una tras otras, emitiendo su luz incandescente. Hubo una explosión. Y luego, humo. Pero cuando se despejó el humo, Gold seguía de pie, esperándome.

_ Ahora me toca a mí.

Y no le vi. No le vi a tiempo. Atravesó mi círculo de protección, y me tomó por la pierna y… como si yo no tuviese el más mínimo peso, me hizo girar a su alrededor, y me lanzó sobre la arena, que encontré dura como la roca. La vida, tenía un precio, y el lacerante dolor que sentía en la pierna… era prueba de ello.

Traté de incorporarme, pero Gold se anticipó, me tomó por el cuello, y me elevó por encima de él. Ese aire que durante tanto tiempo no había sido más que un capricho ahora era dolorosamente necesario, y su falta me estaba torturando de modos que creía impensables.

_ ¿Dónde está Emma Swan?_ Preguntó, con voz cavernosa._ Exijo que mi trato sea cumplido. ¡Ya basta de excusas!

_ Prefiero morir antes que decírtelo._ Le gruñí, enfadada.

_ No pongas a prueba mi paciencia.

Me lanzó al suelo y me dio una patada en las costillas. Noté cómo se rompían y me deslicé por la arena hasta caer cerca de las aguas.

_ Anzu…_ Dije, más como una súplica que como un verdadero deseo.

A pesar de sus últimas palabras, pensaba que nunca volvería a verla. Y sin embargo, me pareció oír una voz en la distancia. Y una corriente fría, inusual, llenó el ambiente. Incluso Gold, a mi espalda, dejó de proyectar el ruido que hacían sus pasos sobre la arena. Y entonces, un tono de violín, y la voz de un hombre, atravesaron el silencio.

 _Huesos de hielo_

 _Piel de acero_

 _Espíritu del sur_

 _Lágrimas del norte._

El cielo, despejado momentos antes se encapotó y un relámpago atravesó su superficie. Empecé a temblar, notando un frío antinatural en aquella zona. Y fue entonces cuando me percaté de que el agua que había frente a mí estaba empezando.

 _Guerrera del albor_

 _Luchadora sin paragón_

 _Sangre de dragón_

 _Fiera deidad_

 _Digna de adoración_

Y entonces, la vi. Caminaba sobre las aguas como si de la tierra se tratase, dejando una estela helada a su paso. Una mujer, con la piel azulada por el frío, y los labios amoratados. Sus ojos, sin embargo, eran rojos como carbones. Su cabello, blanco, parecía escarcha cuando lo movía. De haberla visto más de cerca, lo más probable es que me hubiera percatado de que cada fina hebra era en realidad hielo.

 _Si abrazas el mal_

 _Temerla deberás._

 _Pues ella es Shiva_

 _Y no se la conoce por ser comprensiva_

 _Incauto demonio que ataca a su protegida_

 _Ten por seguro_

 _Que lo pagarás con tu vida._

Pero allí estaba. Ese rostro… ese rostro familiar. Desconocía porque aquella canción la llamaba… Shiva. Pues la mujer vestida con una armadura escueta que posaba sus pies en la arena, no dejaba de ser Anzu.


	9. Lazos de sangre

**dcromeor... espero que esto también sorprenda.**

 **Así es, Kykyo. MORTAL.**

 **Pues este es el Finale, ala.**

* * *

 _Regina Mills_

Anzu había acudido como me prometió. Y confieso que aún me costaba creerlo. Allí estaba, con aspecto gélido, pero ella, a fin de cuentas. Cuando se acercó a mí noté que temblaba de frío, y es que era natural. Era como ver a un témpano cobrar vida. Cuando puso las manos sobre mi piel, sentí que me quemaba de frío, pero la sensación pronto desapareció, junto con el dolor de mis costillas, y de mi pierna.

Miré a Anzu… o a Shiva, como se hiciera llamar. Sonreía, mostrando sus dientes blancos. Observó a mi rival, con una sonrisa confiada. Y yo supe que estaba en paz, que ella lucharía por mí. Shiva se puso en pie, y el ambiente helado pareció sobresaltar a Rumpel.

_ Has atacado a mi protegida._ Su voz sonó armoniosa, pero letal.

Su voz apartaba el resto de ruidos, formando un silencio antinatural que me puso los pelos de punta. Había algo tremendamente poderoso en todo aquello, que para mí era completamente incomprensible. Mis sentidos se sentían inflamados por semejante muestra de poder.

_ Demonio disfrazado de vampiro…_ Murmuró._ Puedes contar este como el último de tus días, y tu fallido trato como el último de ellos.

Él lanzó un grito nada humano, envuelto en llamas, y cuando le volví a ver, sentí pánico. Su rostro se había deformado y ahora mostraba la forma del cráneo de un carnero, con ojos endemoniados, sanguinolentos, y dos grandes cuernos. Su cuerpo creció, enorme, con grandes garras y fuertes brazos, y piernas inclinadas como la de un animal. Shiva, en cambio, se mantuvo firme.

Decididamente, era lo menos parecido a un vampiro que había visto nunca. De entre sus fauces emergió una llamada, directa hacia Shiva, que alzó la mano, formando una columna de hielo frente a ella. En un pestañeo, el hielo se había convertido en vapor. Había sucedido tan deprisa que daba la impresión de que se había sublimado directamente.

_ ¡Aparta, Regina!

Shiva movió la mano y sentí una fuerza que me empujaba justo a tiempo para evitar una segunda llamarada de la criatura. El antinatural frío que había provocado se había desvanecido, y cada vez parecía hacer más calor.

 _Shiva_

Mis recuerdos estaban difusos, confusos. Pero había un sentimiento importante, un afecto desmedido e incondicional para con la mujer que me había convocado. Cuando mi existencia comenzó, unos días antes, y mi condición como criatura designada para ser invocada con ella, pensé que se trataría de algo horrible, como unos grilletes que apresarían mi consciencia.

Pero nada podía estar más lejos de la realidad. Regina me necesitaba, y yo, desde que la había visto, había sentido un poderoso impulso de ayudarla, de protegerla. Como si fuese una hija para mí. Y al ver esa joven, asustada, mi corazón, tan distinto de mi gélido exterior, estaba ardiendo con un instinto maternal imparable.

La criatura que tenía ante mí era un demonio. Una criatura de la más oscura de las calañas. Nacida con el propósito de corromper al mundo, y usar sus diabólicos tratos para atar las almas de aquellos que jamás acudirían al infierno por sí mismos. La vida de una inocente estaba en juego. Y no la de cualquiera… la vida de la inocente a la que amaba Regina.

_ Apártate y quizá te deje vivir._ La voz del demonio se había vuelto oscura y cavernosa.

_ Mi vida carece de valor._ Respondí, alzando la mano.

Le señalé con el dedo y un relámpago le golpeó. Sin embargo, viéndolo venir, había alzado la mano y no le costó desviarlo. Estaba claro que en aquel encuentro iba a tener que ceñirme a medios más directos. Su sangre era como el magma… y el frío de mi interior no lograría herirle. No desde lejos.

_ Dioses y su repelente condición de vida._ Bromeó.

Alzó las manos, y un torrente de llamas surgió, en dirección a Regina. ¡Bastardo traidor! Hice lo único que podía hacer. Ponerme en medio, y contraatacar con mi hielo, que formaba espirales que se derretían antes de que pudiese ganar terreno.

Finalmente lancé un grito y me pude permitir rechazar del todo aquel hechizo pernicioso, pero no sin agotarme. Salté en dirección a la criatura, y aferré sus monstruosas manos. Se debatió, pero era tan grande que le costaba alcanzarme mientras yo esparcía mi frío por su anatomía.

Pero me mordió con fuerza en el brazo, y noté cómo el fuego me invadía por completo. No pude evitar gritar, desesperada. Pero no me eché atrás, porque nada me importaba si yo tenía que morir para llevármelo conmigo.

 _Regina Mills_

No podía evitar pensar que Anzu se sacrificaba una vez más por mí. Y esta vez no iba a permitirlo. No podía consentir que perdiese su vida tres veces sólo por mi causa. Y lo que era peor. Si llegase a fracasar, Rumpel no tardaría en llegar hasta mí… y hasta Emma. Tres personas que perderían su vida sólo porque yo no había tenido el valor necesario.

 _Tú eres la elegida, Regina. Ahora las estrellas brillan por ti._

La voz de Anzu había llegado a lo más profundo de mi cerebro, sin que yo pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo, en el mismo momento en el que Shiva salía despedida. Rumpel se acercaba. Era el momento perfecto. Podía notar el calor del anillo, la sangre que me quemaba en las venas. Una sensación como nunca había sentido.

Lancé la mano hacia adelante, y una tras otra, las armas se clavaron sobre mi enemigo. Espadas, mandobles, flechas disparadas a través de una ballesta. Pero no hicieron más que ralentizarle, y hacer que eligiese un nuevo objetivo… yo.

Las armas me rodearon, emitiendo un brillo distinto. Pude ver como, una por una, perdían su resplandor azulado y se tornaban sólidas, reales, envueltas por un brillo argentino amenazador. Mis pies se despegaron del suelo lentamente. Podía sentir el viento arremolinándose a mi alrededor.

_ ¡No creas que eso te va a servir de nada!_ La voz de Rumpelstiltskin, incluso cavernosa y aterradora, translucía miedo cuando desplegada dos horrendas alas putrefactas, que parecían salidas de una pesadilla en la cual nadie querría verse atrapado.

Elevó el vuelo, y yo le seguí. De algún modo, sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Tomé una de las espadas y la elevé hacia el cielo. Como una guía, las otras espadas la siguieron, acompañándome. Estaba huyendo, pero no se lo iba a permitir.

Las flechas fueron las primeras en alcanzarle. Sabía que sólo había una forma de acabar con aquello. Y esta vez, iba a funcionar. Rumpel, adelantándose a mi ataque, me arrojó una llamarada. Pero se disipó entre los pertrechos.

_ Emma jamás será tuya.

Noté como mi propia voz sonaba distinta. Había una autoridad y una fuerza en mi tono que no dejaba lugar a la duda. No iba a permitir que pusiera sus sucias manos sobre mi Emma.

_ Como última heredera de los poderes de Egipto, y legítima reina de Inglaterra. Yo, Regina Mills. ¡Te expulso de este mundo!

Las espadas atravesaron el cielo como saetas, cortando el aire, y una por una, atravesaron la piel del demonio, que gritó con todas sus fuerzas cuando su sangre, negra como el alquitrán, empezó a manar de sus heridas. Lancé la que llevaba en las manos, y atravesó de lleno su cráneo. Cayó, y yo también dejé que la gravedad recobrase su influencia sobre mí.

Aterricé en el mismo lugar que había usado para despegar. Lo hice con suavidad, decelerando en los últimos momentos. Rumpel, moviéndose como una masa sanguinolenta, aún se esforzaba por alcanzarme. Miré el anillo, iluminado por una tenue luz roja, y supe de inmediato que tenía que hacer.

Alcé la mano, concentrando la magia, mientras él se acercaba, cerrando sus heridas a cada paso que daba. La magia dolía cuando se concentraba con tanta fuerza en un solo punto. Pero, finalmente, se sucedió. Sonó como una rotura, una temible grieta que destrozó el aire, el espacio, la existencia, justo sobre mí. Mis piernas estaban fijas en el suelo, pero justo en el momento en el que Rumpel se avanzaba sobre mí, se vio absorbido, atrapado. Se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a los bordes de aquella rotura, intentando permanecer en nuestro mundo. Pero fue inútil. Su resistencia se quebró y finalmente fue devorado. Yo me caí al suelo, agotada, sobre aquella playa que parecía tan horrorosamente normal.

Y entonces la vi. Shiva se ponía en pie, sanando sus heridas. Se dirigía a las aguas. Y lo cierto es que apenas me quedaban fuerzas, pero haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo, me puse en pie y me dirigí hacia ella, y le puse la mano sobre el hombro, el brillo me quemaba.

_ Anzu…_ La llamé.

_ Me temo que te confundes._ Dijo, mirándome.

Pero… no la creía. Podía ver el mismo furor en sus ojos, sonreía del mismo modo. Hacía más de un siglo que conocía a Anzu. ¡Tenía que ser ella!

_ Anzu fue una genocida. Asesinó a miles de vampiros y licántropos. Yo soy tu protectora… no me parezco en nada a ella._ Apartó la mirada.

_ Pero… eres idéntica a…

_ Tan sólo tengo este aspecto para complacer tus deseos._ Dijo, con expresión dura.

_ De acuerdo…_ Dije, bajando la mirada.

Shiva se iba, y yo no me sentía con fuerzas para seguirla. Me senté sobre la arena y la miré meter los pies en el agua, que se heló, formando un camino. Justo cuando iba a apartar la vista, se detuvo y se giró un instante. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

_ No se me ocurre nadie que merezca más que las estrellas brillen por ella.

Antes de que parpadeara y la viera desaparecer, pude estar segura… aquella mujer era Anzu, de pies a cabeza.

 _Tres años después_

_ Y ahora que tienes el título… ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Había vino sobre la mesa, y las dos copas que había sobre la mesa estaban ya vacías. Emma estaba a mi lado, sentada en el sofá. La ropa estaba esparcida por toda la habitación… pero ya recordaríamos aquel día más adelante. A fin de cuentas, nos habíamos graduado, y celebrarlo era lo menos que dos esposas podíamos hacer.

_ He pensado en hacer algo en política._ Rellené las copas y di un sorbo a la mía._ ¿Recuerdas aquel pueblecito de Maine que te comenté? Necesita alcaldesa.

_ Bueno, nadie tiene más experiencia que tú._ se rio y me acarició el pelo._ Bueno, podemos ir a verlo… y si me gusta, nos quedamos.

_ ¿Me seguirías hasta allí?_ Pregunté, mirándola.

_ Te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo…_ Dijo, sin el menor ápice de duda.

Me acerqué y la besé con intensidad. Una vida mortal… vivida con una persona como ella, merecía mucho más la pena que una vida eterna. Sin Anzu… sin Emma… mi vida habría carecido de sentido.

 _Mallory_

No podía menos que agradecer el no poder sentir el frío que me estaba entumeciendo los músculos. El frío del Tíbet era impresionante. Incluso para los vampiros trepar el Everest era un reto. Pero lo había conseguido. Allí me encontraba, en el pico, y frente a mí, lo que parecía una escultura de hielo. Con el cabello helado.

_ ¡Shiva!_ Grité.

No esperaba que me contestara, y sin embargo, la divinidad abrió los ojos y me miró. Sus ojos, rojos y encendidos, como el fuego, me observaban, y me sentí insignificante en su presencia. Como una estrella fugaz que se consumía en presencia de un ser que no sólo burlaba a la muerte, si no que era realmente eterno, indestructible. Esa era la razón por la cual había dejado a Elsa y Anna como líderes de la nueva colonia que había construido.

Allí estaba Anzu. Mi salvadora, convertida en un ser supremo. Se puso en pie, se acercó y yo tomé su mano, helada, y se la besé. No pareció reaccionar, pero sus ojos tomaron otro tono, otro brillo. Sus ojos se atenuaron un poco.

_ ¿Para qué has venido aquí?_ Su voz era indescriptible.

_ Para conquistarte. Y no me importa si para hacerlo tengo que pasar aquí toda la eternidad.

Ella no contestó, se giró e hizo el amago de volver a su pedestal. Pero yo no pensaba rendirme. Regina había encontrado su final feliz, y yo quería lo mismo.


End file.
